Everyday is an adventure
by Don'ttakemyword4it
Summary: To help Renesmee Cullen go to sleep one night during a horrible thunder storm, sixteen year old Carlie Winters decides to tell her the story of how she and Seth Clearwater, her imprint, met. This is a story full of love, heartbreak, pain, and surprises.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

** I don't own any of the Twilight characters...**

**(_Carlie's POV) (Present Day)_**

_ Boom! Boom! Boom! _Renesmee jumped and hid behind the couch. I looked up from the book I was reading and smiled.

"Nessie, I didn't know you were so afraid of thunder." I said. When she felt it was safe, she came around from the couch and sat next to me.

"Well, when I get scared Jacob usually tells me a story to help me go to bed." Nessie explained. She clutched a pillow tightly. I looked at the book I was reading-_Pride and Predjudice. _Yeah, not a good book to read to Renesmee. I sat my book down on the coffee table.

"How long will it be until they'll be back?" I asked. Renesmee looked up at the clock.

"Not for a couple more hours." she said sadly. I looked at the sad little kid sitting in front of me and came up with an idea.

"Well, I could tell you a story." I suggested. All of a sudden, her whole face lit up.

"Really!" she exclaimed grinning.

"Yeah." I laughed. "What do you want the story to be about?" I saw Renesmee's eyes cut towards my phone, which was also on the coffee table. My wallpaper was a picture of Seth and I.

"How did you and Seth meet?" she asked. I looked surprised at her question.

"You want me to tell you that story?" I asked. She nodded, smiling.

I shrugged, "Okay, well how do I start this..."

"Start at the beginning!" Renesmee exclaimed.

I smiled, "You're right Nes, okay so it all started two months ago..."

* * *

_** (Two months ago)**_

Sadness. Complete. Sadness. That was the only emotion that filled up my entire fifteen year old body. As the moving men removed the last of the boxes from my bedroom, I sat down on the floor into the middle of the white room. I took a deep breath.

"New York City." I whispered. "I'm going to miss this." I sighed, it was too late to continue fighting, my parents were pretty firm on their decision to move to Forks. Some no name small town in the middle of nowhere. By nowhere, I mean Washington state. I heard a knock on my door frame and turned around.

"Are you ready?" My Mom asked. She had a small smile on her face that wasn't entirely happy. It was sad as well, like she was really going to miss this place as much as me.

"Mom, why do we have to move?" I asked quietly.

She sighed, "Sweetheart, you know why we have to move, your Dad got transfered to a new office in Seattle."

"But Mom," I complained. "We live in _New York City, _Dad was making money here. Who knows what will happen in Seattle?"

"Carlie Rose Winters, I am not doing this right now." Mom said. She wasn't angry, she sounded bit more tired, like she's been through this conversation before. Which truthfully, she has. I sighed and got up. Realizing that I had lost my last battle to stay in New York.

"What's even in Forks?" I asked as I walked with my Mom out of the room.

"Oh you'll like it." Mom assured me. "It's a very nice small town."

"How cliche is that?" I asked. "City girl moving to a small town." We took the elevator from my apartment to the lobby of my building. My old brother Calvin and my Dad were waiting in a car outside.

"You ready to go to Forks sis!" Calvin was two years older than me and huge jokester. My parents used to always say that he came out of the womb laughing. Although today, I really wasn't in the mood for laughing. I looked out the window as the car started moving and thought about what my grandmother used to always say: "Every day is a new adventure." I guess I'm going to have to treat today like it is one.

**All right there it is guys! The very first chapter of my story. I thought I should give some background info on Carlie before everything happened. So tell me what you think, I really want to know!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Sadly, I still don't own any of the twilight characters:( But Enjoy!**

_**(Two months ago)(Carlie's POV) **_

I jerked awake and looked around. I was sitting in a car. Mom was in the passenger and my Dad was driving. My brother was sitting next to me texting away.

"How long was I out?" I asked no one in particular. Calvin looked up from his phone long enough to answer my question.

"An hour, tops." he answered matter-of-factly. "You more or less fell asleep as soon as we got in the car." His phone vibrated and his instantly picked it up to answer it.

"Calvin, put that phone done and look where we are. Enjoy yourself for a moment." Dad said. I looked out the window. It was beautiful outside probably one of the only non rainy days of the year. People in the town were outside walking and talking. I also noticed that it was very open. _Wow this is going to take some getting used too _I thought. I turned to see Calvin still on his phone. Getting more and more curious and annoyed I pulled the phone out of his hands. _  
_

"Yo!" Calvin exclaimed. He tried to reach for it, but I was a master at keeping my brother away.

"Who are you texting?" I asked. I looked at the phone. "Cassandra? Haven't you not seen her since last summer?" Every summer Calvin goes to Forks to visit our grandparents. My parents always thought I was too young, so I never went with him.(not like I had any interest in going anyway.)Every year, my brother would not only bring home new stories, but also pictures of a new girlfriend every year. Every year, I would get mad at him and called him a "manwhore" once for treating girls like that.

He explained that he wasn't by saying that he was simply playing the field, like most guys do.

"Well, you won't have anytime to hang out with her today because we are going to a party." Mom announced.

"A party? Where?" I asked.

"La Push." Dad answered.

"La Push? All right!" Calvin exclaimed smiling. I look at him very confused.

"What's La Push?" I asked.

"It's the place where Dad grew up." Calvin explained. "Grandma and Grandpa live there." Now that, rang a bell. I did remember hearing that they did live there.

"It'll be a chance to catch up and besides I really do miss the place." Dad added.

"If you miss it so much, why did you leave?" I asked. As soon as that came out of my mouth, the car suddenly got quiet for a moment.

"Things came up," Dad finally said. Judging by the way he said it, I knew I wasn't going to get anything else from him.

* * *

A couple of hours later, we arrived at our new house. Which was definitely a lot bigger than our apartment back in New York. We were moving boxes into the house when a car pulled up in our driveway and a familiar looking man got out.

"Grandpa!" I exclaimed as I ran over and hugged the cheerful man.

He laughed, "Carlie I haven't you in ages!" He let go off me and looked me over. "It feels like only yesterday you were a little baby! You've grow into a beautiful young woman."

I smiled and hugged him again, "Thanks grandpa." When he went to go greet everyone else, I noticed that there were more people getting out of the car...

* * *

_**(Present Day)(Carlie's**_** POV)_(Cullen's_ House)**

**"**What is it? What happened? Who got out of the car? " Renesmee asked excitedly.

"Nessie," I said. "listen do you hear that?" From the look in her face, I knew she heard it too. I mean, she did have a lot better hearing than I did. It sounded like puddles splashing. Like someone was walking through them outside.

"Who is that?" Renesmee asked. When she went over to check the , this time accompanied by lightning roared. She jumped and ran over to me so fast that I almost didn't see her. There were several knocks on the door.

"Carlie." Renesmee said quietly.

"It's okay Nessie." I said as I picked up the nearest thing to me-a pillow. I shook my head. I knew it wasn't going to do anything to the person who was about to come through that door, but at least we had something. As soon as that door opened, I threw the pillow. The figure easily got out-of-the-way and came into the light. When I saw who it was, I was overwhelmingly relieved. Standing in front of Renesmee and I was Embry Call. He was soaking wet and he had annoyed look on his face.

"Embry!" Renesmee exclaimed happy again. She ran over and hugged him despite the fact that he was wet. Embry hugged Renesmee and then looked at me.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"Sorry," I said. "We didn't know who it was. We had to be safe."

Embry nodded, "I get that." Renesmee left the room and came back with a towel for him. Embry dried his hair. "Sam just sent me to make sure you guys were okay, because Seth and Jake got worried."

"Do they know that the power's out? That's why I couldn't answer my phone." I asked.

"Why do you think I'm here?" Embry said. He looked around. "What are you guys doing anyway?"

"Carlie's telling me the story about how her and Seth met!" Renesmee answered.

"Nessie!"I exclaimed.

"What part are you on?" Embry asked. I looked at him in surprise.

"You really want to hear the story about how Seth and I met?" I questioned. Embry looked out the window.

"Well, I don't really want to go back in the rain now, so yes." Embry said. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine," I said, I looked at Renesmee. "Nes, do you still want to hear the story?" Renesmee ran over to the couch and sat back down.

"Yes!" she replied smiling. Embry sat down on the floor. I looked at the both of them.

"Fine, where was I..." I started.

* * *

_**(Two months ago) (Carlie's POV)**_

Three guys also got out of my grandpa's car and walked over to us. I nearly caught my breath. There was only one word to describe these guys-hot. Tall, tan, and muscular, I had a hard time tearing my eyes away from them. I followed them towards the rest of my family.

"Ah," Grandpa announced. "I brought some young men from the reservation who are willing to help you guys move in. This is Quil, Jacob, and Embry." They looked at everyone and smiled. My Dad and brother shook their hands. My Mom said hello and I managed to say hi.

"Okay, well." My Grandpa said. "Let's finish taking these boxes in!" We worked bringing in the boxes one-by-one. One of the guys, Jacob, helped me bring a box up to my room.

"Do you have a little sister?" I asked suddenly. He looked up, his face surprised at my question.

"What?" he asked.

"Well, you have marker all over your hands." I pointed out. I knew the signs, because one of my best friends at home Caleb would always have marker all his hands when he came from hanging out with his little sisters.

Jacob looked at the marker and laughed, "Well, you could say that I do."

"Well, then you must be a great big brother," I concluded. "Because any guy who's willing to get down with his little sister and color deserves some credit."

He laughed again, "Thanks." He looked at his phone, like he was expecting a call.

"Are you guys missing someone?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Jacob asked.

"Well you guys all keep looking at your phones constantly. If you need to go-" I offered.

"No, it's fine." Jacob answered. "We were expecting one guy, but I don't think he'll be coming."

"Really? What's his name?" I asked generally curious.

"Seth. Seth Clearwater."

** There we have it, Chapter 2! Don't worry guys, Seth and Carlie will be meeting very soon. Thanks so much for reading and I really hope you guys review! I really want to know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Still don't own any of the Twilight characters:(Enjoy thought! P.S. quick thank you to Griffindor4eva for following my story!**

_**(Two months ago)(Carlie's POV) **_

After Jacob, Quil, Embry, and my grandfather left we had to get ready for the party. Even thought, we literally _just _got into town I knew my Dad was going to make us go. He didn't want to miss a chance to catch up everyone.I looked through some of the boxes that held my clothes, trying to find something to wear. I finally decided on a white flowy shirt, jean shorts, and converses was simple enough. As I was heading downstairs, I went by Calvin's room. He looked a little more dressy that he should have been.

"You know this is supposed to be a party on the beach right?" I asked.

"I know," Calvin said. "but Cassandra's going to be there and we're going to make it our date." I shook my head and was about to leave, but then I remembered something.

"Cal, can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Yeah." Calvin replied.

"We used to live here right? When we were little?" I asked.

"Yeah." Calvin answered.

"Why'd we leave?" I asked. Calvin paused for moment and was silent. He had a strange look on his face.

"Calvin?" I asked after a couple of minutes. That brought him back to reality.

"Why'd we leave?" I asked again.

"Oh, because Dad got a new job in New York. You know that." Calvin answered quickly and his walked pass me out of his room. I heard him walk downstairs. _Okay, that was weird _I thought. I went downstairs and walked into the kitchen where Mom and Dad were talking.

"Can't believe that was Billy Black's son, he got so big." Dad remarked and Mom laughed.

"Who are talking about?" I asked as I walked in.

"Jacob." Mom said.

"You knew Jacob?" I inquired.

Dad nodded, "He was a little boy last time we saw him."

"Can we go now," Calvin called from the other room. "Cassandra said she's leaving now!"

"Alright, alright we're coming." Dad said. About twenty minutes later, we pulled up at beach were a party certainly was. It was like a barbeque. People were eating, talking, and laughing. Children were laughing and playing together. As I got out of the car I smelled the food. It smelled delicious and it made me hungry. As my family and I got closer to the party, I noticed a familiar woman coming toward us-my grandmother.

"Grandma!"I exclaimed.

"Hey!" Grandma exclaimed, she hugged each person in my family. "Don't act like outsiders, come join the party!" My Dad laughed and we followed my grandma to the party. At first, it was little awkward because everyone there seemed to know each other, but soon enough Cassandra came and Calvin left to go spend time with her. Mom and Dad went over to go catch with some old friends. They asked if I wanted to come along, but I declined saying I wanted to stay at one of the tables. As I watched everyone for a bit, I felt my stomach grumble. I was definitely hungry. I got up from the table and went over to where they were serving the food. I was gratefully that there wasn't a huge line. I grabbed a plate and started getting food. Just when I had put a hotdog on my plate I banged into someone . Of course that caused most of my food to fall off my plate and onto the ground.

"Hey!" I said angrily._ Great there was the new yorker coming out of me. _

"I'm sorry." the person apologized. It was a guy. He got down on his knees and helped me pick everything up. Once I threw everything away, I turned to him.

"No pro-" he paused. Suddenly, he got a strange look on his face. His eyes got wide and he just kept on staring at me.

"Hey," I said while waving my hand in front of his face. " Are you okay." That seemed to bring him back because, he closed his eyes.

"Sorry about that." he said.

I smiled a little,"Its okay, you just kind of zoned out on me a little. "

"Well, it's really the first time something like that ever happened to me." the guy said smiling.

"Seth," we heard a girl call. We both turned towards her.

"Leah." Seth(I'm assuming that's his name.) said.

"Seth, I need to tell you" she stopped and looked at me. For some reason, the girl was glaring at me and I felt like she wanted to really kill me right then and there. I usually don't back down to people, but she looked like someone you didn't want to mess with.

Feeling like it was my time to go I said, "Bye, Seth thanks for helping me." Before I could go, he grabbed my hand.

"Wait, you don't have to go." Seth said. The guy only talked to me for less than ten minutes and he actually looked upset. Still, the girl next to him sort of freaked me out. I looked around for away to escape. I spied my Mom and grandma talking at one of the tables.

"I really have to go, my Mom wants me." I said quickly and walked away as fast as I could. I felt more and more upset with every step I took. I tried to ignore it though.

"Hey Car," my Mom exclaimed as I sat down. " Who were you talking too?" I looked at her, surprised. I didn't even think she noticed that I was talking to someone.

"Oh, um, Seth and Leah I think?" I answered.

"Ah, Seth and Leah Clearwater." my grandma interjected.

"Are they nice?"Mom asked.

"The boy is generally," Grandma replied. "The girl has been through a lot in her life and I still think she's having trouble coping."

"What happened?" I asked. Grandma suddenly had a sad look in her eyes.

"Their father passed away a couple of years ago," she explained. "He was a good man and it was hard on all of us, especially his family." I looked back over at Seth and Leah they were now talking to these three other guys. Seth saw me staring at him and I quickly turned away.

"I can't imagine losing someone when you're so young like that." Mom stated with a frown on her face.

"Well," my grandma took another sip of the water she was drinking. "He was a council elder like your grandfather. I really wish you could have met him."

A couple of hours later, night had come upon us, but the party was going on. Someone had set up huge bonfire. People sat around talking and roosting marshmallows. It was peacefully and I was actually having fun. I snuck away from my family and went over to the thing I really wanted to see-the ocean. Calvin told me that it looked amazing at night and I wanted see for myself. I put my sweatshirt on and walked over. It was beautiful, the moonlight made the water shine in ways I had never seen before. I closed my eyes and took it all in. This had to be one of the best moments of my life.

"I'm guessing you don't normally see the ocean do you?" a voice said. I opened my eyes quickly and turned to see Seth. He had a nervous look on his face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare." he said quickly.

"Oh, no you didn't scare me." I said. I looked at him and suddenly remember what my grandma told me about his father.

"You know don't you?" He asked.

I looked at him blankly, "Seth-"

"Your face is telling me everything. It's the face everyone has when they find out that my Dad died." Seth said.

I instantly felt horrible, "Seth, I'm sorry."

He shook his head, "No, it's okay, but I feel like I should know something about you." We both sat down on the beach.

"My name's Carlie." I answered. We smiled at each other.

"So where are you from?" Seth asked. "Because I would have noticed if I'd seen you around here before."

I laughed, "New York, I literally just got here today." That started a whole conversation between us. He asked me tons of questions about myself. Things like my family, my friends back in New York, and my favorite things. I barely knew Seth and it already felt so easy to talk him. Plus, he seemed generally interested in the things I was so saying, even stupid things like what my favorite color was. I was getting colder, so I zipped up my sweatshirt. That's when I noticed something particular about Seth. It was getting colder outside and he was wearing only a short-sleeved shirt.

"Seth, are you getting cold?" I asked. He looked a little taken off guard by my question.

"Well, I'm used to it ." he said quickly. I felt something vibrate in my pocket .

"That's probably my Dad, I have to go." I said as I stood up. Seth stood up with me and grabbed my hand.

"Will I see you around?" he asked, looking hopeful.

"Yeah." I said smiling. As I was walking back, all I could think about was how I may have just met my very first friend in Forks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Sadly, I still don't own anything from Twilight, nothing. Also the first line you see is not splitting up the story. It's still present day. The second line is from two months ago. **

_**(Present Day) (Cullen's House)**_

"Aw." Renesmee said smiling. She was laying down on the couch, totally into the story. I'm smiled at her , then I heard snoring. It was Embry, passed out on the floor.

"Are you serious?" I whispered and Renesmee shook her head. Then I got an idea.

"Nessie, pass me a pillow." I said. Renesmee caught on and gave me a pillow.

I smiled at her and

* * *

we whispered together, "One. Two. Three!" I threw the pillow and it hit him in the head. Embry jerked awake in surprise.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"You can go back and tell Seth and Jacob that we're okay now." I stated.

"Embry! You're not even listening to the story!" Renesmee added.

"What, yeah I was!" Embry argued.

"Really," I crossed my arms and then asked. "What did I say?" He paused for a moment and then he gave up.

"Fine!" he said. He got up and walked over to the door and stopped. He turned to us.

"You know, if you weren't Seth and Jake's imprints I would-"He caught himself, turned, and then finally walked out the door. For a moment, Renesmee and I sat in silence.

"Wow, he was cranky!" Renesmee finally said.

I shook my head and smiled at her, "I know right."

"Can we continue the story now?" Renesmee then asked.

"Sure." I answered.

* * *

_**(Two Months Ago)**_

I woke up early the next morning. We got to Forks on a Friday, so I was glad to have a couple days before school starts. I grabbed my pad and pencil from my desk and went over to the only window in my room. I opened it and looked out. It was beautiful alright, but it was going to take some getting used too. I spied two birds sitting on the fence outside, so I decided to sketch them. There was nothing I loved to do more than draw. I sighed as I flipped through the pages with the drawings of New York that I had done. It made me sad. I finally found a blank page and began to draw. I was deep into it when I heard someone saying my name.

"Carlie!" I looked up and around.

"Carlie Winters!" I finally found where the voice was coming from-Seth was waving at me from the corner of my backyard. As he came closet to me, I finally came back to reality.

"Seth," I warned. "Don't climb that it's really-" I stopped because he was already halfway up the tree. He was climbing those things like they were just monkey bars at a playground. I moved so he could get in and the I closed my window shut.

"Hey." he said smiling. I looked at him, he wore no shirt though the morning chill. Just cut-off jeans and a tattoo on his arm. I silently prayed that nethier one of my parents had been woken up and were about to burst through the door. I knew that if they saw Seth in here with me, they would kill me. I had so many questions, but I decided to start with number one.

"Seth, what are you doing here?" I asked as I sat on my bed.

"I came to see you." he answered as he sat next to me.

"How'd you know I'd be up this early?"

"I don't know, you just look like a morning person to me." he replied. I smiled and shook my head.

"Besides, I was in the neighborhood anyway." he added.

"Doing what?" I asked. He suddenly got this look on his face that said he might have said too much.

"Working." he said quietly. I saw a look of pain come across his face. Involuntarily, I lifted my hand and placed it gently on his face. He touched my hand and for a moment, we looked into each other's eyes. He had amazing eyes. All of a sudden, I pulled my hand away fast.

"Ouch, Seth why are you so hot?" I said. "Are you sick?"

"Oh, it's just being at the beach all morning." Seth answered. Another look of pain came across his face.

"Seth, if you're sick, maybe you shouldn't have came to see me." I concluded.

"No," Seth said. "I wanted to see you." He noticed my pad next to me.

"What's that?" he asked. Before I could say anything, he picked it up and started looking through it. I watched him, with every drawing he took his time looking at it.  
It was like he was generally interested in them, like the conversation we had the day before. He started asking me questions about my drawings. Questions like who they were of, where I drew him, and why.

"You know I can draw a picture of you if you want me too." I suggested.

He looked up and smiled, "Really?"

"Yeah." I said as I smiled back.

"That would be great." Seth answered. I heard footsteps walking down the stairs.

"Someone's up, I think you should go." I said.

Seth's face fell, "Okay." He got up and looked at me.

"I guess, you're going to have to do that drawing some other time." He said.

I laughed, "Definitely." He opened my window and crawled through. I suddenly remembered something.

"Seth!" I called as I ran over to the window. I caught him on one of the first few branches.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Is this going to be a constant thing? You climbing up to my window?" I asked.

Seth smiled, "Possibly."

About an hour later, I came downstairs for breakfast. My Mom and my brother were already there. My brother was literally sucking down pancakes, eggs, home fries, and orange juice.

"Slow down brother." I said.

"Hey I'm a growing boy!" my brother said.

"I know, but that's not normal." I said.

"Carlie, be nice." Mom called from the stove.

"Oh Mom, I forgot to tell you. I'm going to pick up Cassandra from La Push and we're going to a movie in Port Angeles." Calvin announced.

"How long is the movie?" Mom asked as she came over and put two chocolate pancakes on my plate.

"Um, about an hour and a half, maybe two hours." Calvin answered.

"Okay, just be back by four because I want to take you two school shopping." my Mom said.

"Hey I wondering if I could tag along to La Push and visit grandma and grandpa?" I asked.

"You don't want to visit grandma and grandpa," Calvin said. "You want to go see that guy-Seth."

"What! That's not true!" I argued.

"Oh, don't even play that! Cassandra and I saw you talking to Seth Clearwater last night." Calvin argued back.

"What about Seth Clearwater?" We all turned around and saw my Dad walking into the kitchen with a box labeled office.

"Carlie was talking to Seth Clearwater last night." Calvin stated.

"I don't see anything wrong," my Mom chimed in. "from what I've heard from your grandma he seems like an okay kid."

"Cassandra said that he hung out with these huge buff guys who like they're all on steroids. I saw them too, they looked like a cult." Calvin yelled now. "I don't want my little sister hanging out with a cult!" We all just stared at Calvin in shock. His voice boomed through the whole house. Calvin was now standing as well, the chair behind him pushed to the ground. I looked at both my parents, who should have looked and felt as worried as I was, but they both looked calm.

"Susan, do you want to come with me so we can speak to Calvin in the other room?" Dad asked. My Mom nodded. Together, my parents walked into the other room with Calvin. Leaving me wondering what the heck was going on.

** Alright guys! There's chapter 4, hope you enjoyed it. What'd you think about so far?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**_Hey guys, well here's Chapter 5, enjoy! BTW: Still don't own Twilight. _**

_**(Two months ago)**_

"You ready?" Calvin asked. He seemed like himself again. Not super angry or out of control. He also seemed a lot more relaxed.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I slid into the passenger seat of the car.

"Of course I'm fine! Why would you think that?" he asked.

"Well...you...just..." he looked at me with a confused look on his face. "never mind." He shook his head.

"Now you don't sound fine sis." Calvin joked as he started the car. I punched him in the arm.

"Shut up!" I exclaimed smiling. _Alright, there's my brother! _I thought. We finally drove into La Push and Calvin pulled up at Cassandra's house. She came running out and embraced my brother. It got a little awkward being there with them, so I said a quick goodbye to my brother and headed over to grandma and grandpa's house. I hadn't really been to my grandma and grandpa's house since I was a little girl. The times that I did see my grandparents, they'd always come to visit us in New York. I tried to remember bits and pieces from my memory and managed to find the house. I knocked on the door and my grandma opened it.

"Carlie!" my grandma exclaimed as she hugged me.

"Hey grandma!" I said smiling. Genuinely happy to see her.

"Come in! Come in!" she said. "We still have some food left from last night." I followed her into the house and into the kitchen. I noticed that a woman was sitting at the kitchen table. She smiled, stood up, and introduced herself.

"'So you are the famous Carlie, I'm Sue Clearwater. My son Seth cannot stop talking about you!" she said as she and I shook hands.

"Really!" I said smiling.

"Its seems like the boy has fallen head over heels in love with you!" my grandma joked as she sat a plate of food down in front of me. Suddenly, there was an awkward silence. I looked and saw Sue staring at my grandma with a look that looked like she said too much. I had no idea what was wrong, but I decided to try to break the silence. eat. My grandma turned and looked at me. Then she smiled and said.

"Oh, he's in a meeting with the Elders dear." grandma answered as went over to the sink. "would you like some more water Sue?"

Sue shook her head and said, "Oh no, no, no it's okay, buy thank you. I have to go anyway. Leah's been calling me constantly, I should probably go see what's wrong. Goodbye."

"Bye Sue." Grandma called.

"Nice to meet you!" I called.

"Nice to meet you too!" Sue called back before she left. I finished eating and put my dish in the sink. When I looked out the window, I spied a cardinal sitting on the branch. _That would be perfect for my pad. I_ thought. I found some paper and a pencil.

"Grandma, is it okay if I go out and draw for a bit?" I asked. Grandma looked up from the book she was now reading.

"Of course dear," she answered. "but make sure you don't go out to far and have your cell phone with you!"

"Okay." I said. I went outside and went around to the back of the house where I had seen the cardinal was. When I saw that it was still there I smiled to myself. I sat down on a nearby log and started to draw. While I was drawing, I looked up and noticed that the cardinal had moved to a tree farther in the woods. I hesitated for a moment, I wasn't done drawing and the tree wasn't too far away. I thought that it would be fine. I walked further into the woods towards the cardinal and leaned against a tree to finish drawing it. The cardinal then flew further into the woods again. I started to follow it again, but then stopped myself. Drawing a cardinal was not worth getting lost in the woods. I turned to go back but then stopped. I didn't know where the house is.

"Shoot! I'm such an idiot!" I said to myself. I took out my cell phone and tried to call my grandma, but I wasn't getting any service. I then resolved to just walking back the way that I had thought I had come. After a couple of minutes, I realized I was just confusing myself. I stopped for a moment to try and figure out a plan. All of a sudden, I heard the bushes behind me shake. I picked up a huge stick near me.

"Come out! I know that someone's there!" I exclaimed. I waited and suddenly a large brown wolf appeared. I froze, this wolf was unlike any other wolf I had ever seen in pictures or the discovery channel. The wolf took a step towards me and I backed away, still holding the stick in my hand.

"Stay away!' I said as I continued to back away. I stopped for moment and stood there. I thought it was weird. I would think that any wolf, especially one this big, would be attacking me. This one on the other hand, was just staring at me. I looked into its eyes and it looked into my eyes. The wolf slowly came toward me and then bent it head down as if it wanted me to pet it. I found this to be a little weird, but I lowered the stick and started to pet its head. I felt calmer petting it and I put the stick down on the ground. I felt a tear roll down my face and I wiped it away. The wolf nudged my face and I continued to pet.

"Can you help me get out of here?" I asked. The wolf looked at me in the eyes and almost looked like it was nodding. It stepped away from me and started walking in a direction. For a moment, I just stood there and watched it. When it noticed that I wasn't following it, it turned and looked at me. At that moment, I just decided to take a chance and followed it. For a time I just followed the wolf through the woods until I realized I was back in my grandma's backyard.

"Oh my god." I whispered to myself. I turned to thank the wolf, but then I realized it was gone. I looked around and I couldn't find it. I ran into my grandparents house.

"Grandma you'll never believe" I started then I stopped. Standing in the living room in front of me was my grandpa, grandma, father, and another guy who I'd never seen before.

"What's going on?" I asked. All of the adults looked at me.

"Carlie," my Dad started. "This is Sam Uley." The guy came up and shook my hand. As soon as I touched his hand, I nearly jumped. It was hot, very hot.

"Hi." he said

"Hi." I said. Sam was tall and muscular. He had tan skin and cropped black hair. He also had no shirt on, but that did not seem to affect anyone in the room.

"Dad what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I just came to pick you up." my Dad said quickly as he walked towards me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because your Mom needs us." he said as he gestured me towards the car. I waved goodbye to my grandparents and Sam and I looked at my Dad. He seemed so on edge. I've never seen him like this before.

As I got into the car I asked, "Dad are you okay?" Before he started up the car, he looked at me and sighed.

"No."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter** 6**

**Hey guys! Here it is, finished and it Chapter 6! BTW: I. Still. Don't. Own. Twilight:(**

_**(Present Day)(Cullen House)**_

"Ugh!" I paused and looked up. I heard the front door slam. Renesmee turned and followed my glaze. It was Alice.

"I'm sorry." Alice said. "Did I interrupt you guys?"

"No." I answered at the same time Renesmee said "Yes."

'Nessie!" I exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, they just make me so angry!" Alice complained and she sat down angrily on the chair in the living room. I wondered what was wrong. She looked so angry thought, that I decided not to ask anymore

"You know what Alice if you want to you can stay and listen to the story." Renesmee suggested. Alice's eyes suddenly lit up.

"A story?" she asked. "What's it about?"

"How Seth and I met." I answered.

"Oh, I like these kinds of stories!' Alice said smiling.

I laughed, "Alright then, I guess I'll up where I left off."

_**(Two Months Ago)**_

I picked out the clothes I was wearing to my first day of school. It was the morning of, but I wasn't thinking much of it. My mind was elsewhere, I was thinking about my brother. Calvin had gone into a rage in the movie theater Saturday and trashed the whole theater. My Dad had to really convince the theater to not press charges after the police had arrested Calvin. He was now resting. Everything that happened Saturday puzzled me. My brother has never been a violent person. He was a jokester, happy and laughing all the time. He was never this angry.

"Carlie!" I heard my Mom yell from downstairs.

"Yeah!" I yelled back as I continued to get dressed.

"Someone's here to see you!" she yelled. That raised question marks in my mind. Who was here to see me? Especially at this time in the morning? I finished getting dressed, picked up my purse, and walked downstairs. I walked into the kitchen to find my Mom talking to no other than Seth.

"It will be good for her to have a friend-" Mom paused as soon as I walked into the room. "Hey sweetheart."

Seth looked up and grinned, "Hey."

I felt myself smile, "Hey." For some reason every time I was around Seth I always felt this pull towards him. I didn't know why, but I did.

"Seth offered to drive you to school sweetheart." Mom explained.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah." Seth answered. Even though, I barely knew him I already felt like I trusted him and apparently my Mom did too.

"Oh, you kids better get going you're going to be late." Mom stated.

I nodded, "Alright bye Mom!"

"Bye Mrs. Winters and thank you for breakfast." Seth added.

I laughed, "She made you breakfast?" I asked as we walked out my house.

"What? She asked me if I was hungry and I answered truthfully!" Seth said.

"You don't look like the kind of guy who's hungry all the time!" I joked.

"Oh, don't judge a book by it's cover." Seth said. I looked at the car in the driveway. I knew it wasn't my Mom's because her car was in the garage.

"Wait. You drive?" I asked.

"Yeah," Seth said. "Your Mom did say that I was offering to drive you to school."

"How old are you?" I asked him.

"Seventeen." he said. _Oh well, there goes any chance of a relationship. I mean I turn sixteen in a couple weeks, but he's still a good two years older than me. _I thought. We walked over to the car. He opened the door for me and I got in. Then, when he went around and got in himself.

"So have you drawn in anything in your pad lately?" He asked as he started the car.

"Well," I started. "I tried too..." I paused for a moment, thinking about whether or not I should tell Seth what happened to me in the woods.

"Can I tell something?" I asked Seth.

"Yeah" Seth answered.

"You promise you won't think I'm crazy." I said.

Seth laughed, "Carlie, I promise I won't think you're crazy." As soon as he said that the story came pouring out.

"Okay, well Saturday I got lost in the woods. I got really scared and all of a sudden some huge wolf appeared. At first I thought it was going to attack me but, it didn't. It came towards me and it wanted to me pet in. It was like it wanted me to calm down and feel safe. The strange thing was that I did. It was like I-"

"It was like you what?" Seth asked. I looked at Seth, he was staring at the road, but his hands were clutching the wheel.

"It was like I felt at home. Like where I was supposed to be." I answered. I about thought the experience and for a while the car was silent. We pulled into the parking lot of Forks High School.

"Carlie I have to tell something." Seth said. He looked so serious at the moment. He stared at me, watching my reaction.

"What?" I asked. We looked at each other for a long moment.

"Carlie-" **_Bring! Bring! Bring! _**Seth's phone rang.

"Damn." Seth said as he shut it off. _Moment ruined._ I thought.

"You know, I think I'm going to be late." I stated. "Thank you for the ride." I picked up my books and bag and climbed out the car. Seth had a sad look on his face and for a moment I felt a pang of sadness too.

"Seth, would you mind picking me up at the end of the day too?" I asked. His face lit up instantly and I smiled.

'Yeah, of course!" He answered.

"All right, I guess I'll see you this afternoon." I said smiling at him. Then I closed the door and started to walk towards the school. I smiled to myself. I was excited to see Seth this afternoon, but at the same time something bothered me. What was Seth trying to tell me?

I didn't have much time to think about the question, because I had to mentally prepare myself for my first day as I walked through the doors of my new high school. The school had already sent me my schedule and a map so I started off straight to my homeroom. I walked in and introduced myself to my teacher. He told me that was a perky-looking redhead. I walked over and sat next to her.

"Hi!" the girl said. "I'm Lindsey!" She held out her hand for me to shake. I shook it out.

"Carlie." I said back with a smile. We launched into a conversation and I could tell that Lindsey was pretty cool. She was a little perky, but I figured that was just her personality. Throughout the day, Lindsey helped me and introduced me to people. My day was so far pretty smooth. We then went to lunch.

"You can come sit with me and my friends if you want too." Lindsey said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Oh yeah! It's okay." Lindsey answered. We walked over to her friends who were sitting at nearby lunch table.

"Carlie, this is Whitney, Phil, Christina, Tia, Mike, and Dean. Guys, this is Carlie!" Lindsey introduced. Everyone the table greeted me and smiled at me. I instantly felt welcome. I couldn't help though, but look at the one person at the table who didn't say anything. Dean? I looked at him and he stared right back at me intensely.

"Carlie?"I tore my eyes away from Dean and I looked at Lindsey.

"Yeah." I said. She looked a little concerned.

"Are you okay?" She asked. I looked at her and then looked at Dean.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine." I answered. "Thanks." I took a seat in between her and Tia. I looked up again at Dean, who was still staring at me. I looked down quickly. I didn't know whether or not to feel scared or intrigued.

**Alright guys there it is! Chapter 6! Okay guys, so you were introduced to Dean in this chapter. He will be a somewhat important character in the story-but I won't say to much. I do want you guys to keep reading anyway! Hope you liked it, tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**So here's another chapter. I've decided to upload both, so here's Chapter 7 as well. I don't own any of the Twilight characters, sadly:(**

_**(Two Months Ago) (Carlie's POV)**_

"Hey." I closed my locker at the end of the day to find Dean standing there. That took me by surprise.

"Um, hi." I said wondering why he was here.

"Look, I just wanted to apologize for lunch today. I didn't mean to creep you out." Dean stated.

My eyes widen in surprise. "Oh no, no it's okay." I said as I picked up my bag and started towards the front door. He followed me.

"It's just I didn't expect you to be so-"

"So what?" I asked.

"So pretty. I mean I sort of live near your family and I saw you guys move, but I didn't see your face." Dean explained.

"Oh, so we're neighbors?" I asked. Dean nodded, we were in the parking lot by now.

"More or less it could take me ten minutes to walk to your house." Dean answered. I looked up and saw Seth walking towards us.

"Seth hey!" I called waving at him. Seth smiled when he saw me. Then when he looked at Dean, his smile was gone. I looked at Dean, he'd stopped walking and glared at Seth. Seth had also stopped walking and glared right back at Dean. I stood right in the middle of them feeling very awkward.

"Um, okay Seth this is Dean, Dean this is Seth." I said. No answer from either of them. Now the glares had turned threatening, almost like they hated each other's guts.

"Seth, Dean." I said over and over again. Then I finally separated them by getting in between them. I grabbed Seth's hand and pulled him towards the car.

"Bye Carlie." I heard Dean call. Seth and I got into the car and he started to drive.

"Carlie, you need to stay away from him." Seth suddenly said. I was surprised by what he just said.

"What?" I asked.

"That guy, you need to stay away from him." Seth said still staring forward. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Was he serious right now?

"Seth, you can't tell me what to do you're not my father." I said.

"When it comes to you're safety I can tell you what to do." Seth said with a certain edge. At that moment, I felt angry at him.

"Stop the car." I demanded.

"What?" Seth asked.

"I said stop the car Seth!" I exclaimed. He did and I started to pick up my bag.

"What are you doing?" Seth asked. He sounded upset now, but I tried to block it out.

"I'm leaving!" I answered and I climbed out the car and slammed the door. I ran away from the car and then stopped once I saw he was out of view. I was only a few minutes from my house. I walked the rest of the way. No one was home, so I used my key to get in I slammed the front door closed and ran upstairs to my room. I jumped onto my bed and started to cry. I felt so horrible. I heard my bag fall off my bed. I knelt down to pick it up. That's when I noticed a piece of paper had fallen out of my bag. I picked it up and read it:

_If you need anything, don't be afraid to call. _

_ -Dean 211-874-5614_

I hesitated for a moment, the pulled out my phone, and dialed the number.

* * *

_**(Present Day) (Cullen House)**_

"What happen? Why'd you stop? Alice asked.

"Because I want to tell you guys, that for this part of the story I wasn't actually there for." I answered.

"So how does that work?" Alice asked.

"Well, Seth told me this part of the story later. So what I'm about to tell you now is from his point of view." I explained.

"Oh I get it!" Renesmee said.

"Me too." Alice agreed.

"Alright then," I concluded. "Here it goes."

* * *

_**(Two Months Ago) (Seth's POV)**_

I drove up to the house and parked. I sat back and went through what happened in my head. Us arguing, her leaving. _She hates me, I know she does. She hates me_. I thought. She was my imprint, it wasn't supposed to be like this. _**Knock! Knock! Knock!**_

"Seth!" I hear a voice yell. I knew it was Leah outside. I closed my eyes.

"Leave me alone Leah!" I yelled. She didn't leave though, she continued to call my name.

"Seth Clearwater, if you don't open this door I'm going to tear it off this car!" Leah warned. I didn't open the door because I was afraid of her. I opened the door because, I didn't want my car to be destroyed.

"What do you want Leah?" I asked flatly. I saw the concern in her face.

"Seth, what's wrong?" Leah asked. "Are you okay?" I turned away and closed my eyes again for a minute.

"She hates me." I finally said. I looked back at Leah.

"Carlie?" she asked.

"Who do you think Lee!" I snapped.

"Hey don't snap at me Seth! I just hate seeing you like this! You're my little brother, if that _girl _did anything to you-"

"She didn't do anything to me, Leah. It's my fault!" I interjected. Both Leah and my phones started ringing suddenly. I ignored mine, while Leah picked her phone up.

"Yeah." She said. She was still looking at me.

"Fine, we're coming." she said and she hung up.

"C'mon, that was Jared. He said we need to come meet with the Elders." Leah informed me.

"I don't want to go." I said flatly.

"You're going to want to come to this one. It has to do with your precious Carlie." Leah then said. Her face appeared in my mind.

"Is she okay?" I asked.

Leah shrugged, "I don't know, we're going to have to go to Sam's house to see." I nodded and we went walked over to Sam's house and knocked on the door. Emily answered.

"Hey," she said. "they're in the living room." Leah and I walked into the living room and saw that we were the last to arrive. The whole pack and the Elders were all ready there sitting down. Leah and I sat down in the two empty seats that were left.

"Leah, Seth nice to have you join us." Billy Black said.

"What's going on?" I asked as I sat down.

"Calvin's close to phasing." a voice said. That's when I noticed that Carlie's parents were also there.

"Really?" Quil Sr. asked.

"He's around the same age as a lot of us when we phased." Jacob said.

"I wanna know how to protect our daughter." Carlie's mother said.

"Well," Sam started. "The only way we can really protect her is if Seth tells her everything." Everyone turned and looked at me.

"No," Carlie's father suddenly said. "I don't want him near my daughter." Everyone in the room gasped.

"Son," Mr. Winters said to Carlie's father. "You of all people should know that, that is impossible."

"I understand that," Carlie's father said. "I've been in this boy's situation. I've been in all of these boy's situations. But...but...but I knew something was going to happen when I brought my son here. I understood that, but I never wanted my daughter involved in this. She's only fifteen!" He started breathing heavily and Carlie's Mom took his hand to try and calm him down.

"Mr. Winters, you're going to cause your daughter extreme pain if you try and keep them apart," Sam stated. "Plus, her being naïve is not going to help us in this situation. She could be seriously hurt if Calvin phases and she's standing too close."

"Honey he's right." Carlie's mother concluded. Carlie's father took a deep breath and looked over at me.

'You love my daughter?" he asked.

"More than anything else in the world." I said.

"Then promise me you tell my daughter and protect her from this." he said.

"I promise, sir." I said.

**Alright, guys there is Chapter 7. You could probably guess that Carlie's father was once a werewolf in his teenage years and imprinted on her mother. But that's a whole different story. Tell me what you think about the chapter. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: **

**Hey guys! Hope you're enjoying my story so far. Here's chapter 8. **

_**(Two months ago) (Carlie's POV)**_

"Can I ask you a question?" Dean asked. It was Friday, a week after my fight with Seth and it ached not to see him everyday. My parents and grandparents had been pushing me to make up with him or at least see him, but I was stubborn. I tried to find ways to forget about my pain over not seeing Seth. I spent time with my new friends in school or talked to my brother. Who was doing better and was now going to school. Mostly, I found myself talking to Dean most of the and I were sitting on my steps in front of my house. I was eating ice cream and I had asked Dean if he wanted anything, but he declined.

I nodded, "Yeah."

"You and Seth, how long have you known each other?" he asked. I looked up at him, that question caught me off guard. In all our conversations, Seth had never came up until now.

"Um, we only knew each other for a few days." I answered. I put another spoonful of ice cream in my mouth, hoping that this was the end of the conversation. Seth's face came into my mind and it was making me sad.

"Isn't that a little weird, I mean the guy looked a couple years older than you." Dean asked.

"Seth's only seventeen and I'm turning sixteen in a couple months. " I said. He suddenly gave me a look. I looked back at him.

"Carlie, what do you think about-"

"About what?" I asked.

"About us." he finished. I looked for any sigh of a chance that he was kidding. I found none.

"Carlie." Dean said again.

"Yes?" I asked. He seemed to inch closer to me.

"What do you think about-" _**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!** _We both jumped and saw my brother Calvin pulling into the driveway.

"Carlie, get in the car. You, kid leave." Calvin ordered. I got up, took my ice cream with me, and climbed into the passenger seat of the car. I watched as Dean, got up, got on his bike, and road away.

"What are you doing here Calvin?" I asked as Calvin pulled back onto the road.

"I'm taking you to La Push." Calvin answered simply.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you really need to talk to Seth. I keep getting calls. From some Leah Clearwater and it's getting really annoying! I. Just. Need. Some. Peace." Calvin explained as he took a deep breath.

"Plus, I hate seeing you upset." Calvin added. I looked at him in surprise.

"What? I may have been having some anger issues here and there, but I'm not HEARTLESS." Calvin said. I smiled to myself as we pulled into La Push. When we pulled up at the Clearwater's house, I started to feel a little nervous. Calvin and I got out and I went up and knocked on the door. After a few seconds, the door opened to reveal Leah Clearwater.

"Well, I see that your brother did get my messages." Leah said.

"Of course, I did." Calvin said sounding extremely annoyed. Leah glared at my brother and told me that Seth's room is upstairs to the right. I left Leah and my brother and walked upstairs. I opened the door to first room on the right and instantly smelled a horrible smell. The windows were opened and the room was messy. I saw someone sprawled out on the bed.

"Seth?" I whispered. He didn't move on the bed.

"Leave me alone Leah." Seth said in a monotone voice.

"Seth?" I asked. He sat up then and finally looked up at me. His eyes widened. I noticed that he was shirtless and that his hair was a little longer.

"Carlie." He whispered.

"Hi." I said quietly.

"I'm sorry." He said.

I shook my head, "No." I then impulsively, climbed up on the bed and sat next to him.

"I'm sorry." I said. I felt tears suddenly pour down my face. Seth wiped my tears with his hand. It felt so good to be close to him again.

"I really missed you." I said.

"I really missed you too." Seth said. For a moment, we just sat and looked at each other.

"Seth what happened to you? You look like you haven't eaten or taken a shower in weeks." I said worried.

"I couldn't live without you." Seth said. That shocked me.

"What?" I asked. Seth looked up at me, studying me.

"Carlie, there's something I need to tell-" We suddenly heard a loud cry from downstairs. I got up from the bed and ran out the room. Seth followed me. We ran downstairs and to the kitchen where Leah and my brother were.

"Seth, keep Carlie back!" Leah commanded as she dialed a number on a phone. I looked at my brother, he was literally shaking. His fists were clenched and his face was filled with uncontrollable anger.

"Calvin! What's going on!" I tried to get him, but Seth held me back.

"I'm sorry Carlie, but you need to stay back." Seth warned. Leah was now on the phone with someone.

"Sam, Calvin's about to phase." she said. _Phase? _I thought. _What did she mean by phase? _

"Calvin! Calvin!" I called. Calvin started shaking more and more and boom! Calvin wasn't there anymore, a huge wolf was in his place.

"Calvin...Calvin..." Was all I heard myself say before I passed out.

* * *

_**(Two months ago) (Carlie's POV)**_

I felt myself laying on something soft and I started to open eyes. It was blurry at first, so I closed my eyes again. Then after a moment, I opened my eyes again and the afternoon came back to me in a flash. I sat up quickly.

"Calvin! Calvin! Where...what...Seth!" I yelled. I looked around. I was in an unfamiliar house on a living room couch. A couple people came into the room. A woman came right up to me.

"Hey! Hey! It's okay!" the woman assured me. I looked at her.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Emily." the woman said.

"What's going on?" I asked adjusting myself on the couch.

"Well, your brother phased." some kid answered before Emily could. The girl next to him, hit him on the air.

"Ow Kim!" the kid exclaimed rubbing his arm.

"Collin, why can't you keep your mouth shut!" Kim said.

"Guys." Emily said.

"What does he mean, my brother phased?" I asked. Emily's eyes widen.

"Seth hasn't told you yet still?" Emily asked. We heard the front door open and close.

"Actually Emily I was going to it right now." We both turned around and saw Seth standing there wearing jean cut-off shorts and still shirtless.

"Carlie, can we take a walk?" Seth asked. I looked at everyone else in the room.

"Yeah." I replied as I got up and followed him outside. For a while we just walked in silence.

"Carlie, what do you remember from this afternoon?" Seth asked suddenly. I thought about it for a moment.

"Calvin was really angry and he...he..." I struggled to remember anything other than Calvin being really angry.

"What else do you remember?" Seth asked.

"I don't know." I replied. Seth took my hand and stopped.

"C'mon Carlie, I know you remember something else. Just please please remember." He begged. It made me sad seeing him like this so I tried to remember. Calvin was angry, really really angry. He was almost shaking and then...then...

"A wolf!" I said.

"Yes." Seth said.

"What's that suppose to mean though?'' I asked. Seth took a deep breath before speaking again.

"Carlie, me, Leah, your brother, and so many guys from the tribe are all the same." Seth started.

I nodded, "Okay."

"We're werewolves."

** Another chapter done and the story's just heating up. Tell me what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Chapter 9 starts now. BTW I still don't own Twilight. Only the characters that I create. **

_**(Two Months Ago) (Carlie's POV)**_

"You're what?" I asked. Trying to understand what Seth just said. We had ended up on First Beach and Seth sat me down in the sand. He sat next to me.

I couldn't understand. "Seth, there's no such-"

"Carlie," Seth said. "Has anyone ever told you about the legends?"

"The what?" I asked.

"The legends about the Quileute tribe and the sprit warriors." Seth explained. I thought about it for a moment. I did remember my Grandpa telling Calvin and I this story when I was little. That was when they visited us in New York.

"I..I remember." I said.

Seth nodded, "So you know about the wolves and-"

"But Seth, that's just a story right?" I asked.

"No Carlie, it's not just a story." Seth answered. I looked into his eyes. I searched for any sort of sigh that he was joking. His eyes were very serious.

"You're not joking are you?" I asked quietly.

Seth shook his head, "No."

"Then, I wanna see it." I said.

"What?" Seth asked. I saw that this took him off guard.

"Seth, if you and my brother are really...werewolves. Then I wanna see it." I said. Seth looked at me for a moment. Then he got up and sprinted back to house. About a minute later, he came out and came back to me carrying a shirt and shorts.

"Hold these for me then." Seth said. He walked a distance away from me. He looked at me again and suddenly started shaking violently. Then, in a flash he wasn't Seth anymore. He was a huge sandy colored wolf. For a moment, I looked around for Seth, before I realized that the wolf really was him. There was also something familiar about this wolf. I got up and walked over to the wolf or Seth I mean.

"Were you the wolf that helped me out of the forest?" I asked. The wolf nodded. I put my hand out and petted him.

"Oh Seth." I said. He stuck out his tongue and licked my hand.

"Okay, get back into human form so I can talk to you without feeling like a weirdo." I said. I ran back and got his clothes. He took them into his mouth and trodded off into the forest. I turned around so I wouldn't see anything. After a couple minutes, he came out and called my name. I turned around walked over to him. We sat down back on the beach.

"So, this is...amazing, but weird. Weird and amazing." I said. Seth laughed.

"Can I ask a question?" I asked.

"Sure," Seth said. "Anything."

"How do I fit into this? I mean I understand that you guys are werewolves, but why do I have to know this? And why did you have to be the one to tell me?" I asked.

"When we become werewolves we get this ability to imprint. Imprinting is when you first lay eyes on someone and suddenly feel like the earth's not holding you anymore. Like, nothing else matters in the world but this one person. They are your whole entire world." Seth explained. I watched as he talked about it. His eyes looked dreamy, like he was thinking about someone right now.

"So it's happened to you already." I asked.

He nodded, "It has. Carlie, you're my imprint." I paused for a moment, trying to understand this.

"So I'm your...soulmate?" I asked.

Seth shrugged, "For lack of a better word, yes."

"So the fact that in beginning, you kept constantly coming to my house was because-"

"I couldn't stay away from you." Seth finished.

"You really can't stay away from me for more than one day?" I asked.

"No. We have to see our imprints every single day." Seth explained. "If we don't, it causes extreme pain." I thought about the week I hadn't see him. How it almost pained me not to hear his voice or see his face.

"Does it cause the imprints pain as well?" I asked quietly.

"From what I've seen. yes." Seth answered quietly. He looked me in the eyes and pulled me in for a hug. As soon as I was in his arms, I started to cry.

"I'm sorry." I cried. "For all the pain, that I caused you!" I thought about seeing him in his room.

"No," Seth said. "You have nothing to be sorry about. " For a moment we just sat and hugged each other. Finally, I just pulled away and wiped my tears. Seth just sat back looking at me.

"Seth." I asked.

"Yeah." he replied.

"Is it...required for imprints to be in a relationship with each other?" I asked.

"Oh no, I can be anything to you. A friend, protector anything. Just as long as I get to be around you." Seth answered.

"So it's okay if we're just _friends _for now?" I asked.

"It's fine with me." Seth answered. I smiled and he smiled back.

"One more question." I said.

"Shoot." Seth said.

"Is there any chance, when you're a wolf. I'll be able to ride on your back?" I asked smiling. Seth considered this for a moment.

"One step at a time Winters. One step at a time." Seth answered as he got up and helped me up. We walked back to the house and opened the door. I noticed that there was a lot more people in the house now-including my parents.

"Carlie!" my Mom called as she came up and hugged me.

"Mom!" I said as I hugged her back. My father came up and hugged me too.

"You guys knew about this?" I asked. A man in a wheelchair came up behind my parents.

"Carlie, your Dad used to be a werewolf." the man said. I looked at the man and my parents in disbelief.

"You...you're...what?" Was all I could manage to say. My grandma came up behind me and put her hands on my shoulders.

"Billy, George, Susan let's give her a break and try to let to this simmer. This is a lot of information for just one night." she said. I was thankful for her, because I was really was getting confused.

"I just want to know one thing." I said. "Is Calvin okay?" A kid came up to me.

"Hey Carlie, I'm Quil." He said as we shook hands.

"I just want to tell that your brother is fine out there." He informed me. "Jacob, Jared, Paul, and Sam are all out there with him. We just need to wait for him to phase back." We just need to wait for Calvin to phase back. I really hope he does soon because I really want my brother back.

**Okay guys, there's chapter 9. Everything is revealed with a great moment between Seth and Carlie. For this moment right now, they're just friends, but that could change at some point in the story...you never know. Plus, don't forget about Dean, who is still kind of standing in way as well. Plus, the reason why the parents originally left the area has also not been revealed yet. So tell me what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10

** Chapter 10**

**Okay guys, here is chapter 10 and all its glory. Also, I don't own Twilight. Only the characters I've created. **

_**(Present Day) (Cullen House)**_

"Aw that was cute the way Seth told you." Alice commented.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah," Alice said. "He was gentle with you about it." I thought about this for a moment.

"Now, that I think about you're right." I smiled, thinking about that moment.

"You didn't see him naked, did you Carlie?" Renesmee asked. I looked at the young vampire hybrid, shocked that this came out her mouth.

"Nessie!" I exclaimed.

"She has been spending _way _too much time talking to her uncle." Alice said. We both laughed.

"Did I hear the word naked?" We all looked up and saw Collin and Brady standing in the doorway.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"We kind of snuck into the meeting and Sam caught us." Brady explained.

"He then proceeded to kick us out." Collin added.

"So you decided to come here." Alice said.

"Well, we figured you guys would be doing something fun." Collin said as him and Brady sat down. Brady grabbed the bag of chips that Embry had left.

"Plus, we figured you'd have food." Brady said as he started eating.

"Fine, you guys can stay, but you're going to listen to the story of how Seth and I met." I warned.

"I don't care." Brady said, "Your story is one of the more exciting ones."

"What!" Renesmee exclaimed as she threw a pillow at Brady. It hit him right in the face. _Wow that girl has great aim. _I thought. _Oh yeah, she's half vampire. _

_"_I'm sorry Nessie!" Collin said as he was rubbing his head. "Your and Jake's story is cool too. I'm your story's so good, it could be a book!" Nessie looked satisfied with that and I thought I might as well start the story before anything else got thrown.

I started, "Alright, back to the story..."

* * *

_**(Two Months Ago) (Carlie's POV)**_

The next morning, Saturday, I sat up in my bed and looked around my room. I thought about last night.

"Did it really even happen?" I asked myself. There was only one way I could figure it out. I got out of my bed and ran out of my bedroom. I walked down the hallway and stopped at Calvin's room door. I listened to the door, it was quiet. I then opened the door, almost expecting Calvin to be there sleeping and drooling. Instead, all I found was a messy room and no big brother. It hit me right then and there. Calvin really did turn into a werewolf and Seth really is one.

"Carlie! Breakfast!" I heard my Mom call from downstairs. I walked out of my brother's room and went downstairs. I found both my parents in the kitchen wearing their pajamas. My Mom was at the stove and my Dad was at the table eating.

"Hey kid." my Dad said before he took a sip of his coffee.

"Hi Dad." I said. My Mom then came over and sat down a plate of chocolate pancakes in front of me. She then sat down herself with a plate of eggs and pancakes. For a moment, it seemed like a pleasant and happy breakfast. Then, I remembered something else, something about my parents.

"How come you never told me." I said out loud. In all honesty, I thought at first I was saying it to myself, but once I saw my parents' faces I knew I had said this out loud.

"What?" my Dad asked with a confused look on his face. At that point I thought, _might as well get it out there. _

"How come you never told me you were a _werewolf _Dad?" I asked. Dad took a moment and sighed before speaking.

"Would you have believed me sweetheart if I had told you before?" he asked. He had a point there.

"I probably wouldn't have believed at first, but if you had told me that story behind it. I might have gotten it somehow." I said.

"Carlie, we didn't want you involved in the first place. We wanted you guys to be safe." my Mom said softly.

"Calvin's involved!" I argued.

"It was in his genes, Carlie!" my Dad argued back. "I knew bringing you kids back here that something would happen to him! But I just wanted_ you_ to at least live a normal life!"

"How could I have lived a normal life Dad? With my brother being a werewolf!" I exclaimed. I felt bad instantly afterwards yelling at them like that. I loved my parents. I usually didn't get in many arguments with them, they were always very understanding.

"At least tell your story then." I whispered. I looked at them. My Mom looked over at my Dad.

"George, we should tell her. She needs to know." Mom said.

"You're right Susan." my Dad said nodding. He then turned to me.

"I first changed when I was, sixteen." he started. "Believe me, it was a _horrible _experience. You're disoriented, scared, you feel like you're going crazy. Luckily, some of my friends had already changed and managed to help me out. The Alpha back then-"

"Who was the Alpha?" I interjected.

Dad paused for a moment, "Do you remember Jacob Black?"

I nodded, "Yeah, he helped us move in right?"

"Yes," my Dad answered. "His father Billy was the Alpha in the pack at that point. He was ten years old me, but he was the Alpha. After, I went through my first change him and the Elders filled me in regarding the legends and everything. They also told me about-" he looked at Mom. "imprinting."

"When did you imprint on Mom?" I asked. My parents smiled at each other.

"I was twenty-" my Dad said.

"But he looked eighteen." my Mother interjected. "My friends and I were on a road trip the summer before we were suppose to go to college. We ended up in Seattle at some point, just enjoying the sights. We had decided to go camping in the nearby town of Forks. Don't me why but, I guess we wanted the experience. We had found out though at the same time, that there was a Native American reservation near there, so we decided to visit."

"I didn't think see her until her and her friends had come around the store where I worked from time to time. Being a werewolf, you really couldn't hold down a stable job really." my Dad added.

"What was it like when you first saw her?" I asked. My Dad closed his eyes and smiled.

"When I first saw your mother, it was like at that moment nothing else matters anymore. Like the nothing was holding me to this earth except for her." My Dad described. _Wow, worded differently it sounds exactly what Seth said to me. _I thought. _Oh yeah, he imprinted on me. _

"Carlie, the only reason we got you involved was because someone else felt the same way towards you that your father felt towards me." Mom then explained.

"Seth." I said quietly.

"I'm not saying I approve." my Dad said, "but I'm not saying I don't approve, because I know the situation. I just want you to be safe."

"And I am safe with Seth." I said.

"I understand that, just promise us you'll be careful." Mom said.

I nodded, "I will." Then I remembered something. "What about Calvin?"

"Billy supposed to be calling me to let me know when he has changed back, but your mother and I are going down this afternoon to check on things." Dad answered.

I nodded, "Okay." I got up from the table and put my empty plate in the sink. I paused for a moment.

"Mom, Dad?" I asked.

"Yes." they both said in unison.

"Why did our family leave this area?" I asked. Mom and Dad paused for a moment. After what seemed to be a long time, they finally answered.

"We were trying to protect you guys." Dad answered. I looked at my parents and I had the distinct feeling that they were telling me the entire truth, but I decided not to push it. I said good-bye to my parents and went upstairs. I opened the door to my room and found a familiar person laying on my bed-sleeping.

"Seth?" I whispered. He was still asleep, he looked so cute sleeping. I went over and shook him.

"Seth!" I exclaimed. His eyes flew out and he jolted awake.

"Carlie, hey." he sounded a little tired, but all and all in a good mood.

"Hey." I said as I climbed into the bed next to him. "Long night?"

"Ah, well. Let's just say your brother is a hand full." Seth answered.

"Calvin's still okay?" I asked.

Seth nodded, "He is, but he's still scared. It usually takes from three days to week to change back, so once he calms down. Everything should be okay." For a moment, we just sat there enjoying each other's company. I looked at him noticing that he was smiling at me.

"What?" I asked .

"What?" he said.

"That face." I said poking him in the cheek.

"What face?" he asked again.

"That face!" I exclaimed starting to laugh.

"I'm happy, you know everything now." Seth finally replied.

I paused, "So everything last night really did happen."

Seth nodded, "Everything's out on the table now."

** All right, I'm going to end it there guys. Leave you in suspense. Next chapter will be coming soon. Tell me what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

**Hey guys! Sorry about the super long wait for the upload, but I promise from now on they will be more consistent. So enjoy it guys, you've waited long enough. Oh by the way if you haven't remembered: I don't own Twilight, only the characters I've created.**

_**(Carlie's POV) (Two Months Ago)**_

"So, in that case, do you want you feel like doing anything today?" Seth asked.

"I guess, it depends what it is." I answered.

"Well," Seth said. "I'll tell you when we get outside." He got out of the bed and went over to the window. As he was about to go, I called his name.

"Seth." I called. He paused and turned around.

"I think I should mention this to my parents and you should probably come to the door. I mean, they are just kind of getting used to this." I said.

He considered this, "Good point. I'll go back to La Push and bring my car back around."

I nodded, "Okay."

"See you in a couple of minutes." Seth said.

"See you in a couple of minutes." I said. Then he left. I paused for a moment. _See you in a couple of minutes? _I thought. _Wow, I really was going to get used to this supernatural thing._ I then got up and took a quick was a little cold this morning, so I put on a sweatshirt, jeans, and some boots. My hair was still a little wet, so I put it up in a messy bun. I looked at myself in the mirror and then walked out of my bedroom. I walked downstairs. My Mom was sitting in the living room reading.

"Hey sweetheart, where are you going?" she asked as she put her book down and took her glasses off.

"Um, Seth just...called me. He said he wanted to do something." I answered.

"Oh, what did he want to-" **_Ding, Dong! _**

"Oh, that must be him." I said as went over to the door. I opened it and saw Seth standing there wearing shorts and a sweatshirt.

"Carlie." Seth said smiling at me.

"Seth." I said smiling back.

"Hello Seth!" My Mom said as she came up from behind me. "Come on in."

Seth nodded, "Thanks Mrs. Winters." He walked into our kitchen and sat next to me on the counter. I kind of felt like my Mom was meeting my boyfriend for the first time. Not saying that Seth was my boyfriend, we were just friends. Although, anyone could really make that comparison.

"So, Seth do you want anything? Food or something to drink? We have a few pancakes left from breakfast." Mom asked. Seth thought for a moment and from the look on his face I knew his answer.

"Um, I'll have some pancakes Mrs. Winters." Seth answered. I laughed out loud. My Mom and Seth looked at me.

"What?" Seth asked.

"Never mind." I said. My Mom warmed up some pancakes and put them out in front of Seth. He dung in.

"So, Seth how long have you been a werewolf?" Mom asked.

"Mom!" I said as I looked from my mother to Seth and back again. This was so embarrassing!

Seth laughed, "No, no it's okay. For a couple of years now."

Mom nodded, "Has anything dangerous ever happened around here?"

Seth thought for a moment, "Well, not for a a-"

"All right that's enough! Come on Seth!" I exclaimed. I couldn't sit there anymore listening to my Mom ask questions.

"Bye Mom!" I said as grabbed my phone and pulled Seth out the door. Once we were outside and walking to the car. I started to feel bad.

"I'm sorry." I said. "My Mom was just acting a little embarrassing."

"Oh no, your Mom was fine. I was actually about to ask her some questions about you." He said as he opened the passenger door for me to get in. That got me curious.

"Wait, what would you have asked her?" I asked.

"Just a couple of questions." Seth answered before he closed the door.

"What?" I pressed. He closed the door and walked over to the front seat. As he got into the car, I decided to try another tactic. I made my eyes as big as I could and pouted. Seth looked over at me.

"Oh don't do that!" He said. I could he was struggling not to look at me. Finally, he gave in.

"Fine!" He decided. " But you play dirty Winters, really dirty."

"I'm sorry," I said. "I just really want to know what you would have wanted to know about me." He started the car and pulled out of my family's driveway.

"Well," Seth started. "I would've ask what you were like as a little kid and if you had always been this short."

I jokingly gasped, "What! I am not short! I am 5'5!"

"I'm 6'1." Seth said.

"Okay well, did you ever think Seth that you might have the age advantage here?" I asked matter-of-factly.

"Well do we even have to talk about age?"Seth suddenly said. I paused, Seth said that with a lot of _edge _in his voice.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly. Seth looked at me and seemed to realize what he said.

"Oh no, it's not you! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say it like that." He said.

"Seth, you are two years older than me." I stated.

"I know," he said as he sighed. "Age is, just a touchy subject for me. It's a little bit of touchy subject for all of us who have imprints."

"Why?" I asked. He looked at me for a moment, then turned back towards the road.

"Because I'm not aging Carlie." Seth finally stated after what seemed to be a long time. The car went quiet again after he said that. _Not aging? _I thought.

"You mean you're going to stay like this forever?" I asked.

"Not necessarily, we would have to stop phasing to age again." Seth explained. I noticed that he sounded a little relieved too. Almost like he'd thought that after he told me that he wasn't going to age, I was going to jump out the car and run away.

"Do you want too?" I asked.

He nodded, "I do, for you." I was a little shocked by this.

"What?" I asked. He then stopped the car on the side of the road.

"Carlie, I don't think you understand the weight of this whole imprint thing. I really, truly cannot live without you here on this earth. I can't take the idea of you growing old, dying, and leaving me here." He said looking straight into my eyes. I just stared back at him.

I didn't know what to say...

**Okay guys, there you go. It's a little bit of a shorter chapter, but not too short. I thought that after my long absense I should give you guys a chapter dedicated to a heart-to-heart moment between Seth and Carlie. I promise I will update more guys! Tell me what you think, you know the drill!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Okay guys, here's the next chapter to this story. It's going to pick up from the scene in the car. Hope you enjoy! BTW: I don't own Twilight, only the characters I create. **

_**(Two months ago)**_

We looked into each other's eyes for the longest time. Everything was so still, the only person I could see was Seth. Then, suddenly, I felt myself leaning forward and I noticed that he was doing the same thing. Closer and closer then..._**Bring! Bring! Bring!** _Seth and I pulled away instantly with Seth cursing under his breath. I took out my phone and found that I had a text...from Dean:

**_Hey haven't heard from you since yesterday. You okay?_**

"Who is it?" Seth asked. I quickly turned my phone off and stuck it back into my pocket.

"Oh. Just Lindsay asking what the homework was." I answered. "I'll text her later."

Seth sat back in his seat, "Okay." he said. For a moment, it was quiet. I looked over at Seth and noticed that he was darker than usual.

"Seth," I asked. "Are you blushing!" He started grinning madly.

"No" he tried to say.

"Yes!" I exclaimed giggling. He looked so embarrassed, I had to admit it was cute.

"Seth," I asked after the laughter had died down. "Is it okay, if we're just friends for now?"

Seth nodded, "Yeah, wherever you want to do or whatever you want to be." I smiled, but at the same time something inside of me felt a little regret. For a minute, I thought about how great it would be to kiss Seth. Then, I remembered something.

"Seth, aren't you taking me somewhere?" I asked. Seth looked he just remembered himself.

"Oh yeah." he said and he started the car and pulled back onto the road. I soon noticed that we were driving into La Push.

"La Push?" I asked.

"Yes La Push." Seth replied.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see." Seth answered. I started to see that Seth was pulling up at familiar little house near the woods.

"Wait is that-"

"Yep." Seth said. He parked the car.

"Seth, I wish you'd told me that we were going to see people." I stated. "I would have...looked better."

Seth shook his head, "They won't care and besides you look great as it is." Seth got out the car and helped me out. We went up the front steps and Seth knocked on the door. A woman opened the door.

"Hey! Where have you been?" she exclaimed as she hugged Seth and then me. I remembered her, she was the woman who helped me out when I had fainted after seeing Calvin turn into a werewolf. I had to say she was beautiful, even if she had what seemed to be scars running down the side of her face.

"Oh, you know around." Seth said. Then he grabbed my hand and led me up. "Emily, this is Carlie. Carlie, this is Emily." I held my hand out to shake, but Emily hugged me instead.

"It's so nice to see you again! Welcome to the group!" She said as she hugged me.

"The group?" I asked.

"Oh yeah," Emily said. "Come in, you have to meet everyone. Plus your grandmother here too."

"My grandmother?" I asked. Emily led me and Seth into the house. In the kitchen, a whole group of people(mostly guys-some shirtless) were eating. I saw my grandma serving some people at one of the tables.

''Grandma?" I called. Grandma looked up and put the plate on the table.

"Carlie!" She called back and she went over and hugged me.

"Oh you're Seth's main squeeze!" I heard someone say.

"Ow!" I heard the same voice say a second later.

"Shut up Collin!" Seth said.

"How are you doing?" Grandma asked as she put her hands on my shoulders.

"Okay, I guess. I'm processing it all slowly." I answered.

"Well, she's taking it better than other people have so far." one of the guys at the table interjected.

"Jared's girlfriend Kim, you'll meet them at some point, totally freaked when he first told her. I mean, I never seen a girl go crazy like that." the guy explained.

"Well I think _Kim_ took it better Embry." a girl said. I realized the girl was Seth's sister Leah. "I mean, Carlie _did _faint and we can all agree that _was _a little weak-minded." There was a pause, everyone just stopped what they were doing and looked at Leah, shocked at what she said.

"What?" Leah asked looking around.

"Leah don't start." Emily stated.

Leah said confused, "What did I-"

"You know what you said." a guy who was holding a little girl added.

Leah looked dumbfounded, "What did I-"

"Leah, if you feel like that then why don't you just leave." Seth said intensely. He was now standing close to me and I saw that there was a protective edge in his eye. Leah must have seen it too, because she glared at me.

"Fine. Go ahead and fall for some random girl. Looks like you've already joined the Sam club." Leah said before she stormed over and slammed the front door closed.

"What did I do?" I asked.

"It's not your fault." Seth said he pulled me.

"Leah just can't take the fact that her brother now has an imprint." Embry added. "Seth thinks that imprinting is stupid and it causes nothing but trouble."

"Why does she think that?" I asked. I noticed that the room had gotten quieter and Emily suddenly had an interest in washing dishes.

"It's a long story." Seth answered me finally. All of a sudden, the front door flew open and Jacob appeared.

"Guys, Calvin changed back and he's gonna need some food." He informed us.

'Calvin!" I exclaimed and I ran outside. I saw my brother approaching the house flanked by a couple other guys.

"Calvin!" I called. He smiled. I had to admit, he did look bigger, older even, but when he smiled I knew he was still my brother. I ran straight into his arms and gave him the biggest hug I possibly could. He laughed as he picked me up and spun me around.

"Whoa, dude be careful. You don't want to break her." I heard someone say.

"Shut up Paul, they haven't seen each other in a while." I heard another voice say.

"How are you?" I asked Calvin.

"Honesty, I feel weird, but I feel like myself too." Calvin answered. I smiled, then I remembered something Seth had told me. k

"Cal, you know at this point you're not going to get any older unless you stop phasing?" I asked.

He nodded, "I know, Sam already told me a lot about this." He gestured to one of the guys.

"We've met before right?" I asked.

"I think so," Sam said. "It's nice to meet you again though." He then looked around.

"I'm guessing you know everything now?" Sam asked.

"Yep." I said.

"Good." He said nodding.

A few hours later, I was sitting up in my room drawing. My grandma had called my parents and they had come to La Push to see my brother. It was nice because, it was like a family reunion and it was nice because he was back in the house. Right now, my parents were downstairs having a talk with my brother and I figured it was serious because they asked me to leave. I gladly took the offer, because I had a lot to think about. Drawing usually helped me organize my thoughts. Right while I was drawing a picture of Sam and Emily's house, my phone rang. I looked at the contact-Dean.

"Hello." I greeted.

"Hey, how have you been?" Dean asked.

"I'm _fine_ Dean." I answered wearily.

"Sorry, it's just we use to talk all the time and now all of a sudden you're barely calling anymore." Dean stated.

I shook my head, "Dean, I just had to take care of some personal stuff."

"Like what?" he asked. I felt myself becoming annoyed.

"_Dean, it's none of your business." _I said. For a moment, there was silence on the phone.

"Look," he finally said. "Tomorrow's Sunday, is there anyway we can meet up and just talk?"

I sighed, "Fine." I said giving in. "I'll let you know about the details tomorrow okay?"

"Ok." Dean said and we hung up. I put my phone back on the dresser and sunk back into my pillow.

"What just happened?" I said to myself.

**Alright guys, there's the chapter. Calvin's changed back and Dean is starting to make things difficult. Chapter 13 is coming soon and tell me what you think!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

** Welcome to Chapter 13! Enjoy and tell me what you think! BTW: I still and probably won't EVER own Twilight. Sadly:( **

**_(Present Day) (Cullen's house)_**

"Who's Dean again?" Brandy asked. I was surprised to see that everyone was still engaged in the story-especially Collin and Brandy.

"He's the guy she met at school." Alice answered. "Stay with the story guys.

"I am!" Brandy said. "That was my only question!" **_Knock! Knock! Knock!_**

"Hey someone's at the door!" Renesmee exclaimed as she got up from the couch and ran out the room. The rest of us got up and followed her.

"Nessie, wait!" I called, but it was too late. She had already pulled open the front door. At first, I was confused because no one was there. Until, _**snap!** _Someone suddenly appeared. Renesmee, Brandy, Collin, and I all jumped. The only one who didn't was Alice.

"Hey Esme." Alice said sweetly. I looked up. A tall brunette woman stood in front of me. It was Esme.

"Oh thank goodness Esme!" I said. "You scared all of us."

"Not me." Alice interjected.

"I'm so sorry," Esme said. "I really didn't mean to scare any of you guys." She helped me up, then she helped Renesmee. Alice helped Collin and Brandy up.

"It's okay, Esme. We weren't totally scared." Collin said as he brushed himself off.

"Mmm-hmm." Alice mumbled.

"Grandma Esme! You can come listen to Carlie's story now!" Renesmee exclaimed as she pulled Esme's arm into the living room.

"Oh, your story?" she asked.

"The story of how Seth and I met." i explained.

"_O, _that sounds like a good one!" Esme said as she sat down in a chair.

"You really want to hear it?" I asked.

"Of course," she replied smiling.

I shrugged, "Okay then, now where was I..."

_**(Two months ago) (Carlie's POV)**_

I woke up early the next morning. For a moment, I just laid there staring at the ceiling. Then, I remembered something.

"Oh my goodness." I whispered as I jumped out the bed and out my bedroom door. I walked down the hallway and stopped at Calvin's room. I cracked open his door and saw Calvin fast asleep in his bed.

"He's home." I whispered smiling. I quietly closed the door and tip-toed down the hallway. I jumped when I opened the door to my room. Seth was again laying down on my bed absent-mindedly looking through a book. I closed the door.

"Hey." Seth said.

"Seth! You scared me!" I exclaimed.

"I'm sorry," Seth said as he put the book down.

"What are you looking at?" I asked as I walked over to the bed. I picked up the book-it was one of my photo albums.

"I wanted to see what you looked like when you were younger." Seth said. I sat down on the bed and opened the door. I opened the book randomly to a picture of my Mother's parents, Calvin, and I.

"Who are they?" Seth asked pointing to the picture.

"This is my other grandparents. I call them Nana and Pop-pop." I replied.

"Why?" Seth asked.

I thought about that for a moment, "Honestly, I don't know. I guess that's what they wanted to be called." I answered.

"Where do they live?" Seth then asked. I looked at him, he seemed seriously interested in all this.

"In New York City." I said.

"So you and Calvin saw them more than your grandparents here." Seth guessed.

"Well, Calvin saw each half and half because he came here basically every summer." I answered.

"And you didn't?"

"No." I said a little quieter.

"Why?" he asked. I turned away from him, suddenly feeling very ashamed.

"I didn't there was much out here. I always thought this place was super boring." I said. I waited for his reaction, part of me thought he was going to go off on me, get mad at me. I turned to look at him, but his face was unreadable.

"Seth, I was a brat, I huge b-"

"Carlie, Carlie-" He tried to say. I continued to ramble on. Looking back, I'm not exactly sure what I said, but I was hoping it would convince him not to be mad at me. Then, Seth did something that caught me completely off guard-he kissed me. Just as fast as he kissed me, he pulled away. I just stared at him, too shocked to even speak.

"I'm not mad at you," Seth whispered. "I understand." Still shocked from the kiss, I didn't answer. **_Ding! Ding! Ding!_**It was the doorbell.

"Someone get the door!" I heard Calvin yell.

"It's too _early." _I heard my Dad complain. I looked at Seth.

"Can you give me a minute?" I asked. He took the hint and disappeared out the window. I quickly grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and changed out of my PJs. I ran downstairs and opened the front door.

"Dean." I said.

"Hey." he greeted smiling. He was wearing a t-shirt and basketball shorts. I remembered him telling me that he played basketball.

"You practice this _early?_" I asked.

He shrugged, "Sometimes. I just thought that today I thought, we could go to park, talk." He offered. I looked at him for a minute, then thought _What the heck, might as well. _

"Hey who's at the door?" I heard someone say. I turned and saw my Dad coming up behind me.

"Dad, this my friend Dean." I introduced. Dad looked at me and then Dean. That's when I noticed that his whole demeanor changed. His eyes widen and I noticed that he positioned himself slightly in front of me like he was protecting me.

"Dad?" I asked very confused. I looked at Dean, he looked confused too.

"So, Dean do you live around here?" Dad asked.

Dean nodded, "Yes sir, a couple houses from here."

"Where are you guys going?" Dad asked.

"We were just about to go to the park." I answered.

"You're not going unless someone else is going with you." Dad stated. I looked at him in surprise.

"Dad!" I complained.

"No Carlie." Dad said sternly.

"But...Seth...was...going to meet us there." I said suddenly. Dad looked at me.

"What?" he asked.

"Seth was going to meet us there." I repeated more confidently. Dad stared at me for the longest time.

"Fine." He finally said. "I want you to have your phone and go straight to the park. Then, I want Seth to bring you back and tell me that you went. Okay?"

"Okay." I said. I went upstairs and grabbed my phone. I texted Seth and told him about the park. I told him to meet Dean and I there. I then came back downstairs and said goodbye to Dad. My Dad then glared at Dean before we left. Once we were out the door, I apologized to Dean.

"I'm sorry about my Dad. I never seen him act like that before." I said. My parents weren't too strict, but they also weren't too laid-back. They were fair.

"It's okay." Dean said. "But about Seth-"

"What about Seth?" I asked.

"He isn't really coming to the park with us is he?" Dean asked.

I looked at him, "Dean, he has to come my Dad only let me go because I told him he was going."

"You could have just lied." Dean said. I stared at him, surprised. He sounded a little...annoyed.

"Dean, he's not going too-"

"I just wanted it to be _just us." _Dean sneered. We were coming close to the park and I saw a familiar car waiting.

"Seth!" I called as I ran to the car. Seth came out the car.

"Hey!" He said. I looked him over.

"Wow, you change fast." I commented.

"What you guys seen each other before already." Seth and I turned and saw Dean walking towards us. Seth glared at and Dean glared at Seth. For a kid who was supposed to be in my grade Dean did suddenly look older. As they got closer and closer the tenison increased. I jumped in between them.

"Guys, you don't even know each other why are you acting like this?" I asked hoping to calm them down.

"He knows." Dean said. "Why don't you get him to tell you?" I looked at Seth.

"Tell me what?" I asked.

**It ends here guys. If you want to read what happens next wait for Chapter 14. Which is coming soon. You know what to do, tell me what you guys think! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

**Hey guys here it is. Last chapter ended on a question and now that question will ****_possibly _****be answered in this chapter. So here's chapter 14!**

_**(Two months ago) (Carlie's POV) **_

I looked at Seth and Dean and back again.

"Tell me what Seth?" I asked again. Both Seth and Dean remained silent.

"Go ahead Seth, tell her everything." Now Dean sounded like he was taunting Seth. I had no idea how I felt at that moment. I wanted to hear what Dean wanted Seth to say, but at the same time I was almost afraid to hear it. I looked at Seth again. His face almost seemed like it was holding something back, his eyes had turned black, and he was shaking.

"Seth?" I asked. Then he back away and almost ran to his car. He jumped in and drove away.

"Seth!" I called, but he was already too far away.

I turned to Dean, "What did you say to him?"

"What," Dean asked. "What do you mean?"

"Don't act like that Dean!" I exclaimed. "_What did you want him to say!" _

"I don-, I don't know!" Dean answered. I knew he was lying.

"Fine, then I'm going home!" I declared.

"What? Carlie, wait." I heard Dean call. I just kept walking, taking out my phone. I felt him grab my hand.

I jerked away, "Dean why are you so cold?"

"What?" Dean asked.

I turned around, "Dean, you're cold." I went through all of our encounters and realized we never actually touched before. Not even accidentally. I mean we've sat next to each other and talked to each closely, but never touched. Now thinking about it, he felt almost the exact opposite of Seth.

"Dean...are you okay?" I asked quietly. For a moment, he just looked at me. It was a long stare, like he was peering through right through me.

"Do me a favor," Dean finally said. "Ask your parents why they left Forks originally and why your father vowed to never come back here-until now." My eyes widen and all of a sudden, my phone started ringing. It was Calvin. When I looked up from my phone, I almost jumped. Dean was gone. I picked up the phone.

"Hey are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah." I replied still shocked from what Dean had said.

"Mom, Dad, and everyone is freaking out, because Seth changed." Calvin said.

"He changed into a werewolf?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Calvin replied. "He was that pissed off!"

"Is he okay?

"Yeah, he's just worried about you. He said that you were talking to-hold on I'll come get you." Calvin said and with that he hung up. Within minutes I saw Calvin's car pulled up to me. I went in and got into the passenger seat.

"How did you get here so fast?" I asked.

"I'm a werewolf." Calvin answered. "Things are faster now." I laughed in response. He started driving and I noticed that he passed our house.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To La Push," Calvin answered. "There's a lot more that you don't know Carlie."

"About what?" I asked.

"You know what." Calvin said. I got what meant.

"But Cal, I thought I knew everything. I mean I know about werewolves, I know that I'm Seth's imprint. What else do I need to know?" I asked.

Calvin sighed, "Carlie, do you know why me and the other guys are like this?"

I thought for a moment, "Yeah it's in your genes."

"Well, let me phrase it a different way: Do you know why we exist, our purpose?" Calvin asked.

I thought again for a moment, "Actually, no."

"Well, you're gonna find out as soon as we get to Sam and Emily's." Calvin answered.

"Come on Calvin, you can't leave me hanging like that!" I exclaimed.

"Don't worry, be patient." Calvin said. We drove into La Push and soon pulled up at Sam and Emily's house. Seth came out as he saw us to meet. I got out the car and ran straight into his arms.

"Hey!" I said as I hugged him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just glad that you're okay." Seth replied. We broke apart and Leah also came out the house.

"Is she _ready _yet?" Leah asked impatiently.

"She's coming Leah chill." Calvin replied clearly annoyed. _Well, no change in that relationship _I thought. Calvin went back in the house, but Leah stayed.

"Lee, we'll be in a minute." Seth said. Leah narrowed her eyes at Seth and glared at me. Then she went back inside.

"Why do I get the distinct feeling that she hates me?" I asked.

"Don't mind her right now. Just clear your mind because there's a lot you need to hear." Seth said.

"Seth, it isn't anything...bad is it? I asked quietly.

Seth looked at me, "Do you _really _I would _actually _put you in any danger?" I looked in his eyes and there was definitely a protective edge to them.

"No." I answered.

Seth smiled, "Good, then let's go." We walked up to the door and opened it. I walked into through the kitchen and saw in the living room that so many people were sitting. It wasn't just the werewolves, Emily, and surprising my parents and grandfather there. There were also several other people there as well that I didn't recognize. They were very pale and weirdly they all had what looked to be golden eyes.I also noticed that Jacob a little girl is his lap. As soon as the little girl saw she shrugged out of Jacob's lap and ran up to me.

"Hi! I'm Nessie." she greeted me with a huge smile. I stared at her for a moment, then I smiled. This little girl was too cute.

"I'm Carlie." I said and I shook her hand.

"Carlie, these are the Cullens. Cullens this is Carlie." Jacob declared.

"Oh she doesn't need to know us as the Cullens." a woman said as she stood up. She walked up to me.

"Hi, I'm Bella." she said as she held out her hand. I looked her, her smile was warm.

"I'm Carlie." I said as I shook her hand smiling. A man came up behind her and introduced himself too.

"I'm Edward." He said.

I nodded, "Carlie." Soon enough, I was going around meeting the people. I learned that their names were: Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Edward, Bella, and Renesmee a.k.a "Nessie".

"So what's up, I mean no disrespect to you guys but why did you have me meet them?" I asked. Suddenly, there was a silence in the room.

"It's because we're vampires!" Nessie exclaimed from Jacob's lap.

"Nessie!" Everyone exclaimed in unison. I saw them all look at me and I looked at them. I burst out laughing.

"Come on guys! You've got to be kidding me!" I said still giggling.

"You believe that there's such thing as _werewolves_, but you don't believe that there is such things as _vampires?" _Edward asked.

"Yeah, but I saw Seth change and Calvin change." I said.

"I can show her proof." the guy named Emmett announced.

"Emmett anything you'd show her would scare the crap out of her." Jacob said.

"Can I do it?" I heard Nessie ask. I looked at her.

"I'll listen to what she has to say." I said.

"Nessie, it might be too over her head." the girl named Alice warned.

"No, no what is it?" I asked. Nessie climbed out of Jacob's lap and walked up to me.

"This." She said. Then she put her hand on my cheek. Next thing I knew, my mind went blank and then I saw flash of different pitcures in my head. From Jacob changing to vampires fighting with each other. It was so overwhelming that...I...I.

Next thing I knew, I heard a thud and my mind went completely blank.

**Boom! There you go, cliffhanger again! Sorry guys, I've got to end it here. If you want to find out what happened you have to wait for chapter 15! You guys know what to do, tell me what you think so far! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

** Chapter 15 starting now. Here we go...Oh yeah, still don't own Twilight. Just my characters that I create. **

_**(Two months ago) (Carlie's POV)**_

"Is she okay?"

"Is she dead?"

"_Told_ you she was weak."

"Shut up!" I opened my eyes at that moment and saw Seth's worried face over.

"What happened?" I mumbled. His face relaxed when he heard me. I sat up and he helped me. My Mom and Dad were right next to me.

"Sweetheart you passed out." Mom informed me as she felt my forehead.

"I'm sorry." I looked up and I saw Renesmee standing there looking very scared.

"It's okay." I said and I looked around. Everyone in the room either looked very worried, curious, or in Leah's case-annoyed.

"So it's true." I asked at the closest vampire to me, which was Bella. "You guys are...vampires."

"Yes." she answered calmly. I looked for any sigh on her face that this was still a joke. I saw nothing.

"Wow, this is life altering." I commented.

"I'm sorry. I know this is a lot for you." Seth said.

I smiled to myself, "Well, I'm starting to figure out how to handle the werewolf thing and I think I could possibly learned to handle the vampire thing as well."

"That's good." Carlisle said nodding.

"But...I'll still have one question: Why are you telling me at this moment?" I asked. "You could have told me this at anytime."

"Well, we think you might have come in contact with a vampire this morning." Sam replied. I looked at them.

"Who?" I asked.

"Carlie, do you remember that kid from this morning?" My Dad asked.

"Dean?" I asked.

"Yes." Dad replied.

"Carlie we think Dean is a vampire." Seth stated. It took a moment for this to sink in.

"That...can't be. He doesn't have gold eyes like you guys do. He has blue." I said.

"They're probably contacts." Alice interjected.

"Carlie, I could tell that was a vampire because of his smell." Seth told me.

"His smell?" I asked.

"Werewolves have a very strong since of smell and we can kind of smell out vampires." Seth explained.

"And they don't smell good." a guy named Jared added. Everyone vampire in the room looked at him at that moment.

"No offence." Jared said with his hands up.

"Okay," I said. "If Dean _is _a vampire they what does he want with me?"

"That's the question that's on everyone's mind." Dad answered.

"Are my friends at okay?" I asked.

"We assume so." Edward replied. "We haven't heard about any unexplained disappearances so that's a good thing."

"But he's here and he has seemed to instantly attach himself to you. That's what worries us." Sam said.

"And we don't know whether or not he's even here alone." Emmett added.

"What am I going to do about school?" I asked.

"Your Mom, Dad or I are going to still drive you to and from school." Seth said.

"Plus, I'm going to be in school with you Carlie." Calvin added. "Plus, Seth's pretty much around you 24/7."

"We didn't want to do a big huge protection detail until we knew how much of a threat he was to your life." Sam stated. I suddenly thought about the last thing that Dean had said to me. I considered bringing up again, but instead I just pushed it to the back of my mind.

"The reason we wanted to tell you this is because we think it's safer for you not to be in the dark about this." Dad stated.

I nodded then suddenly, I felt becoming really tired. I yawned and my mother heard it.

"Is there anyway we can take her home?" Mom asked. "This is a lot to take in."

Bella nodded, "It's fine. We understand it takes time."

"Yeah it's okay." Sam agreed. I then left with my parents and Calvin followed close behind. When we got home, I told my family I was going to bed. Even know it was in the middle of the afternoon, I changed into my pajamas and almost instantly fell asleep.

"Ask them" "Ask them" "Ask them" Dean's voice rang into my head. His eyes and face haunted me.

My eyes opened instantly and I woke up in a cold sweat. I sat up in my bed and I looked around my dark bedroom. My eyes fell on the alarm clock-_9:05._ So Calvin and my parents were probably asleep. I climbed out of my purse and pulled out my phone. I dialed Seth's number, but then paused. _Maybe it's too late. _I thought. _Maybe I'm waking him up. _Then of course I thought I really needed him at this moment. I called him.

"Seth." I whispered.

"Hey are you okay?" He asked. I listened to his voice. He didn't sound like I just woke him up.

"No," I answered. "is there anyway you can come over here?"

"Of course." Seth said.

"Okay." I said and I hung up. I went over to the window and opened it. I felt the cold nighttime breeze touched my skin and I shivered.

"Why is it so cold?" I asked myself. I then went back over and climbed into my bed. I closed my eyes and just laid there. After a few minutes, I heard someone climbing through my window. I sat up and saw Seth standing in front of me. He had no shirt on and just wore jean cut offs.

"Hey." he said.

"Let me guess, you were just finishing patrol?" I asked. He nodded in response. I moved over so he could sit in the bed.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I felt a tear roll down my face.

"What's wrong?" Seth asked. I could see a worried look develop on his face.

"I just had a nightmare." I answered quietly. I leaned against him and he put his arm around me. I felt a warmth, like I was protected. Like nothing could ever hurt me.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" he asked after a few moments. I thought for a moment and then pulled away from him.

"Seth, I need to tell you something." I said.

"What is it?" he asked.

I hesitated, "Before Calvin called me, Dean told me-" I paused.

"Yes?" Seth asked.

"And I quote "He said this would be easier." I finished. Seth stared at me.

"Are you sure he said?" Seth asked.

"Yes," I replied. "I was standing right in front him. He practically said it to me."

Seth nodded, "Okay, then I need to tell Edward, Sam, and Jake this."

"Wait though, can you at least stay with me for the night?" I pleaded.

"I not going to leave you when your this upset Carlie. I would never do that." Seth stated.

I nodded, "Thank you." Seth put his arm back around me and I snuggled into him. He rested his head on mine.

"Goodnight Seth." I whispered.

"Goodnight Carlie." he whispered back. I fell asleep to the sound of his breathing.

**Okay, I think that's a peaceful ending for this chapter. I hope you guys liked that. Tell me what you think!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Okay, I'm going to make this short. I don't own Twilight. Never did, never will. Only the characters that I created.**

_**(Present Day) (Cullen** **House)**_

"Again, I'm sorry about that." Renesmee said quietly.

"Aw." I reached over and hugged her. "It's okay Nessie, I know you were trying to help."

"I find it very strange hearing about myself in a story." Alice stated.

"It is very strange." Esme agreed.

"Where were we?" Brandy asked.

"You guys were in the room." I replied.

"Yeah but you didn't mention us." Collin added.

"You guys didn't really say anything!" I argued. They both glared at me.

"Fine, next time you guys are in any point of the story, I will mention you guys." I said. "You happy now?"

"Yeah." Brandy answered.

"Yeah." Collin answered.

Alice looked at them strangely, "Are you guys _really _not brothers?"

"Yes!" Brandy and Collin replied in unison. Esme, Renesmee, and I laughed while Alice still didn't look quite convinced.

"Okay, before this gets any weirder I'm going to continue on with the story." I announced. "Everyone okay with that?"

"Oh yes it's fine." Esme answered.

"_Please_." Brandy said.

"Okay," I started. "where was I...'

_**(Two months ago)**_

I woke up the next morning right on time with the alarm clock. I noticed that Seth had left. I rolled over and felt a piece crumble under me. I pulled it out and straighten it out. I read:

_Carlie-_

_ I'm sorry I had to leave. I got a call from Jake saying that he was calling a meeting. I didn't want to wake you up, because you looked so peaceful. So since I probably won't be there when you wake up : Good morning and I'll see you in a couple hours._

_Seth_

I smiled and I put the note down on my dresser. I got up and got dressed. As I was combing my hair, I paused. I remembered everything from yesterday including my nightmare about Dean. I took a deep breath.

"I'm not going to let this control my life." I said to myself. I decided that if I see Dean, I was just going to ignore him. But then again he's a vampire so it might be hard. I grabbed my bag and went downstairs. My Mom was sitting at the counter drinking coffee.

"Good morning." Mom greeted me with a smile on her face.

"Morning!" I said cheerfully.

"Your breakfast is on the table Carlie." Mom told me. I looked over and saw a covered place on the breakfast table. I lifted it and saw that it was chocolate pancakes.

"Chocolate pancakes Mom?" I asked smiling.

"What?" Mom asked. "Whenever you were upset, chocolate pancakes used to cheer you up when you were little."

I smiled, "Thanks Mom."

"You're welcome." She said. I sat down and I dug in. For a moment, it was quiet. Mom was reading her Nook and I was eating.

"Hey Mom, where's Calvin?" I asked suddenly.

"Oh he got in late from a meeting with the pack. Your father and I just let him miss the day just this once. " Mom explained.

"Oh that reminds me," she added. "I called the office and asked them to put together his homework. Can you get it at the end of the day?"

"Oh sure." I replied. "What about Dad?"

"He went to work early today." Mom answered. We heard the doorbell ring. I got up and went to open it. When I opened it, I saw Seth standing in front of me. He looked at me for a beat or two.

"What?" I asked starting to feel a little self-conscious.

"You look nice today." Seth complimented. I looked down at the dress I was wearing.

"Oh thanks." I said grinning. He grinned back. My Mom came up from behind me carrying my bag.

"Okay, here's you bag Car." Mom said.

I grabbed it, "Thanks Mom." We hugged goodbye.

"Oh by the way, Seth make sure she gets to school safely." Mom called as we were walking towards his car.

"Don't worry Mrs. Winters, I will." Seth called back. He opened the passenger door for me and then went over and got into the driver's seat.

"So did you get my note?" he asked.

"Yeah, I understand." I answered. That's when I noticed the bags under his eyes.

"Let me guess you got in late this morning?" I asked. He looked at me for a moment and then turned back to the road.

"Yeah." he admitted. Then, he almost yawned on instinct.

"Seth you didn't need me to drive me to school today. You look exhausted." I said concerned.

Seth shook his head, "No I'm fine."

"You look like you're about to pass out."

"It's _okay._" Seth assured me. "This is normal life for a werewolf believe me." We pulled into the school parking lot.

"Well at least get some sleep at some point. "I said as I opened the door and got out the car.

Before I closed the door Seth said, "Remember if anything is wrong just call. "

I nodded and put on a brave face. "I will" I closed the door and started walking towards the entrance. _So far. _I thought. _No sign of Dean. _I walked by a couple of my friends, said hello and then walked to my first class. A few hours later, I still saw no sign of Dean. I finally asked Lindsay at lunch if she knew where Dean was.

"Sorry, I don't know." She answered. " I haven't seen him all day either. I was relieved, but I couldn't shake this lingering feeling that I had. It was weird that he disappeared the day after what happened at the park. The lunch bell rung and I left the lunch room to go to my locker. I opened it and an envelope fell out onto the floor. It had my name on it. I was curious and I was hesitant, but I opened it anyway. I pulled out a piece of paper that said:

_Ask them_

I almost screamed in the middle of the crowded hallway. I noticed that the ink that the words were written in were red. I put my finger it in. That's when I realized what it was.

"Oh my God!" I screamed. Everyone closest to me turned and looked at me. I gave them a timid smile.

"Sorry." I said. They all went back to their business. Whoever gave this note to me wrote it in blood. I instantly thought of Dean, but then I realized he might not be working alone. I knew I couldn't sit and curl up into a ball and cry like I wanted too. I decided just to go to class, where I knew I'd probably be safest, so I went. The rest of the day though, I was nervous and agitated. I just really wanted to get home or at least see Seth. As soon as the end of school bell rung, I nearly ran out of my English class. I packed my bag and went to the office because, I knew I needed to get Calvin's work. I went into the office and asked for my brother's work. The friendly secretary nodded and went over to her filing cabinet. A woman soon came in after me. I moved my bag so she could sit down.

" Sorry." I mumbled. She turned and looked at me. I turned away. After a moment, I still felt her eyes on me, like she was staring at me longing than she should.

"Um, hi." I said awkwardly. She looked like I had just broken her out of a trance.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She mumbled.

"It's okay." I said not so sure what else to say. When the secretary called my name, I got up all too eagerly. When I had my brother's work, I turned and looked back at the woman one more time. I really felt like I had seen her before, I just couldn't place it. Not wanting to think about it anymore, I grabbed my bag and went out the door.

**There we go guys, the end of chapter sixteen. This leaves us with two questions: Did Dean put the note in her locker? Who was that mystery woman that Carlie seemed to recognize? All that will be answered possibly in the next chapter, so tell me what you think guys!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**I don't own Twilight, I only own the characters that I create. **

_**(Two months ago) **_

A week had gone by and so far nothing has happened. It's almost like Dean had disappeared. My parents, the La Push boys and the Cullens had lighten the protect detail thinking I was safe for now. Everything seemed to be going back to normal. Until, my birthday started to roll around. The day before the special day, it came up in a conversation between Seth and I when we were on First Beach. Even though, it was fall it was usually warm and sunny for this area. We decided to spend it outside.

"So what do you want for your birthday?" Seth asked. I sat up, we were laying on a towel in the sand.

"Um...I don't know." I answered thoughtfully. Seth sat up with me.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Seth asked. "It's your birthday."

"_I know, _but I kind of imagined my sweet sixteen differently." I said as I laid down. I looked up at his face, I saw curiosity enter it.

"What were you thinking?" he asked.

"Oh, I don't know..." I said. "Huge party at Rockefeller center, a car, tons of people, and just everything."

"So you were one of _those _girls." Seth commented.

I tilted my head, "What's that supposed to be mean?"

"Nothing." Seth said and he laid back down.

"Seth!" I exclaimed. Before thinking about what I was doing, I got on top of him laughing. He was laughing too and for a moment we just laid there laughing. Then it died down. We just laid there staring at each other. Him, lying on the ground and me on top of him. I had a flashback of the moment he kissed me in my room and now I thought I wanted to do it again. Apparently he wanted to also because his face was leaning into mine. We came closer and closer and then it happened. It literally nothing I had ever experienced before. Of course being fifteen I've only ever kissed about two boys in my entire lifetime, so I had almost no experience with kissing. I let Seth lead, he was slow and practiced. Like he had done this before. I began to think about whether or not he had _actually _done this before. Then I thought, of course he had I mean look at him! I started to hear something ringing. At this point he was now on top of me. We continued to make out, but the ringing was still going. I pulled apart finally and put my hand on his mouth.

"Seth, I think your phone is ringing." I pointed out. He looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Nope, not until you answer it." I said to him. I took my hand off his mouth. He sighed and took his phone out to answer it.

"Yep." He answered.

"I _know _I'm coming." He said sounding frustrated. I giggled silently smiling.

"Fine!" He exclaimed. I had to remember, even know Seth was the nicest, sweetest boy I had ever met. He was still a boy.

"Sorry." I couldn't hold back the smile. He looked so upset.

"Guess I'm going to have to take you home." Seth said as he helped me up and started rolling up the towel.

"I don't know why you look so upset, I couldn't have been _that _good of a kisser." I said. Seth gave me a look like I was nuts.

"Oh believe me you were great." He said.

I laughed and I slipped my hand into his. I liked this, it felt...right. I saw Seth smile and squeeze my hand.

"Oh yeah, by the way Seth." I added.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Keep make sure what just happened stays out of your head. I don't want my brother to see it." I answered.

Seth nodded, "Good point."

"He'll kill you." I continued.

Seth smiled, "Somehow, I don't have a hard time believing that."

**There we go guys. I'm going to end it there. I just wanted to put in a cute Seth and Carlie moment in between since the next chapter is so big. I also decided to make this the first time they actually kiss. So guys, I hope you liked it and I promise the next chapter will be _much_****longer. Tell me what you think!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**All right guys, here is chapter 18. I don't own Twilight by the way. Only my characters. **

_**(Two months ago) (Carlie's POV)**_

"Happy Birthday!" My eyes flipped open almost instantly and I saw my family's smile faces smiling down at me. I sat up and Mom placed a piece of red velvet cake with one flaming birthday candle. They all began singing "Happy Birthday". Granted they were _probably _off tune, but I loved it all the same.

"Happy Birthday to you!" they all exclaimed. My Mom, Dad, and brother all started clapping.

I smiled, "Thank you guys!"

"Make a wish sweetheart!" My Mom cheered. As I blew out the candle, I heard cameras flash.

I looked up, "Mom! Dad! Really?"

"What? You're sixteen now kid!" Dad said.

"We _need_ to document this." Mom added.

"Plus, we've got tons of surprises for you today Car." Calvin continued.

I got excited, "Really?" They all nodded. All of a sudden, the doorbell rang.

"Which brings us to our first surprise." Dad said. Dad then left the room.

"What is it?" I asked Mom and Calvin.

"Come see." Mom prompted. I got out of my bed and followed her and Calvin out my room. I looked downstairs towards open front door and got the biggest surprise of my life. My three best friends from NYC Caleb, Ashley, and Beatrice were standing at the bottom of the steps. I screamed and they screamed. Then I ran downstairs towards them and jumped into all of their arms for one big group hug. We all started laughing, just like old times.

"Happy birthday girl!" Ashley exclaimed smiling.

"Thank you." Then next thing I knew, I started crying and then Beatrice and Ashley started crying too. Caleb, of course, tried to not shed a tear. Attempting to be a laid-back type of guy. He just hung back and smiled.

"Oh come here Caleb!" I exclaimed and I went over and hugged him. Everyone in the room laughed out loud. Then two more familiar people came walking through the door. I let go of Caleb when I saw them.

"Nana! Papa!" I shouted. My mother's parents came walking through the door. They laughed when I jumped into both of their arms.

"Happy Birthday baby!" Nana said as she kissed me on my forehead.

"Happy Birthday!" Papa laughed. He turned back towards the front door.

"Hey George!" He called.

"Yeah!" My Dad answered as he walked into the house with bags.

"Why is it so quiet here?" Papa asked.

"Dad," Mom replied. "We're not in a city, we're in a small town."

"Hm." Beatrice said as she looked around. "I like it here."

"Hey Calvin what happened to you?" I heard Caleb ask my brother. "You look different."

"Oh, well I've been working out." Calvin said quickly. _Ha-ha nice save brother. _I thought grinning.

"Alright Car, you need to catch us up! "'Ashely announced after breakfast.

" Kay, let's go." I agreed. Caleb tried to come with us upstairs.

"Sorry Caleb you know we love you but it's girl talk time. "I added.

"What am I supposed to do?" Caleb asked.

"Hey Caleb! Come hangout with me! I'll tell you how hot the girls are here." Calvin chimed in.

"Calvin don't pollute his mind." Beatrice added.

"No promises." Calvin said. Ashley, Beatrice, and I then went upstairs to my room. I closed the door and we all jumped on the bed.

"I have to admit." Ashley said. "It is great to be together again."

"Yeah," Beatrice added. "It's not the same back home with you Carlie! Keith started going out with Laura."

My eyes perked up, "Really?" Keith was my ex boyfriend. We'd dated off and on for about two years before I moved away. Laura was a girl who always envied me for being with him. She used to always threaten to find ways to get rid of me. I guess she was ecstatic when she heard that I had moved away.

"Yep." Beatrice said nodding.

"They started going on out after she started comforting him." Ashley had air quotes over comforting. I waved it off.

"Oh well I don't care." I said. My friends eyes widen.

"What?" I asked.

"Either you have a new guy in your life or you're being passive aggressive because you used to fight with Laura over Keith." Ashley stated.

"Actually, I haven't been thinking about him at all here." I said honestly. My friends gasped again.

"Alright what!" I said.

"Who is it?" Beatrice asked.

I hesitated for a moment, "His name is Seth and-" _**Ding! Dong!**_

"Carlie! Someone's here to see you!" I heard my Mom call. I smiled, from the sound of her voice I had a good feeling of who it was.

"Who is it? "Beatrice asked.

I shrugged," I don't know, let's go see." We got off my bed and ran out my room. I saw Seth standing next to my Mom.

"Hey!" I exclaimed . I ran downstairs towards him and gave him a huge hug.

He laughed, "Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks," I said. "Seth I want to introduce you to my friends-" I turned and saw Beatrice and Ashley standing there in awe.

Seth smiled and held out his hand," Hi." The girls were still standing there gaping.

"Guys." I prompted. There was no reaction. "Guys!" Finally, they came out of there trance.

"Oh! Oh! Hi I'm Ashley." Ashley said quickly.

"Beatrice." Beatrice added.

"Hi." Seth said. My grandparents and my Dad came in from the kitchen.

"And who is this young man?" My Nana asked.

"Seth." Seth said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Seth" My Papa said. He held out his hand for Seth to shake. I watched Seth's reaction. He hesitated, but shook my Papa's hand. Papa looked at him strangely. He opened his mouth and then he closed it. I was grateful, at least, that he didn't mention anything about Seth's very warm body heat.

"Hey Carlie can we talk to you for a moment?" Ashley asked as she pulled me aside. Beatrice followed us.

"So this is the guy!" Ashley whispered.

I looked at her, surprised. "What!_ No. _"

"Come on Carlie, it's so _obvious." _Beatrice added.

"And you said La Push was boring!" Ashley continued.

"Girls!" I heard my Mom call. "We're going to get some last things for the party. Are you guys okay here?"

"Yeah!" We all yelled in unison. I saw my friends look at Seth with mischievous eyes and I knew exactly what they were going to do-bagger Seth with questions.

"So Seth! How did you and Carlie meet?" Beatrice asked.

I sighed _This was to be a long day..._


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**I don't own Twilight. Just my characters...**

_**(Two months ago) (Carlie's POV)**_

"Carlie come on!"

"Yeah we want to see!"

"Sweetheart come on, we've only got a couple minutes left before we have to go!"

"Alright! Alright! I'm coming!" I called from inside the bathroom. Finally, I opened the door slowly and walked out. I saw Caleb, Ashley, Beatrice, and my Mom's eyes widen.

I looked around, "What! What!" Beatrice got up and moved me to the mirror.

"Look!" she exclaimed smiling. I looked myself over in the mirror. I was wearing a blue lace dress that was perfect for the beach and my hair was pulled into a tight bun.

"Oh, we almost forgot something-" Mom said. She placed a tiara onto my head.

"Wow." I whispered.

"Looks like you're going to be a princess for your party." Caleb stated laughing a little. "You look great though Carlie."

I smiled, "Thanks Caleb." My parents had decided to have a costume party for my birthday party. I chuckled at the thought. I wondered what the people at LA Push were going to dress up as. Werewolves? Sorry bad joke.

Anyway, Caleb had dressed up as a football player( no surprise there). Ashley was A black cat and Beatrice was an angel. She originally wanted to be a vampire, but I managed to talk her out of it. I've already seen too much of the real thing.

"Is everyone ready go?" Mom asked. We all nodded.

"Yep." I answered.

"And guys," I added. "remember we're going to the beach so it's okay not to wear shoes." We finally left the house and within what seemed like minutes we were in La Push.

"Wow Carlie, you didn't tell us that there were so many cute guys here!" Ashley whispered to me in the car.

"You never asked." I said. We stopped short at my grandparent's house.

"Hey guys, can you all head over to the beach. I want Carlie to stay here." Mom said. Caleb, Beatrice, and Ashley all got out of the car.

"Really Mom!" I said. " I already know that is going to be a costume party at the beach-"

"Sweetheart it won't be a proper surprise. Plus, it's your sixteen b-day, so please just bare with it." Mom said.

"Okay, I will." I stated. "On one condition though."

"What?"

"You don't say b-day ever again!" I said.

Mom laughed, "Oh just get out!" I got out the car and then Mom came around and put a blindfold over my face. She put her hands on my shoulders and started leading me. I heard the familiar laughs of my friends and a couple other people. I knew that there were people around me.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Carlie, give us a minute, be patient." Mom said. I felt her hands leave my shoulders and two very warm hands take my hands.

"Carlie." I heard an all too familiar voice say.

I smiled, "Seth." I felt him squeeze my hands.

"Are you ready?" He asked. I nodded in response. I felt him let go of my hands and walk over behind me. He untied my blindfold and lifted it off my face. My eyes widen and a smile broke out on my face. The beach was filled with tables and chairs and beautiful yellow lights were hung up everywhere. Almost everyone was dressed in a costume, (except for probably the werewolf boys and Leah.) They just stayed in their normal clothes. I saw some of my friends from school, people from neighborhood and La Push, and even some of the Cullens. Well only really Edward, Bella, and Renesmee. Seth apparently told me later that they only allowed Edward and Bella because they were Renesmee's parents. I was grateful either way though.

"Oh my..." I was speechless and Seth laughed.

"All right, guys come out!" Seth called. My Dad and Calvin came suddenly appeared with a huge cake. At that moment, everyone sung "Happy Birthday". They set the cake on a table in front of me. It said _Happy Birthday Carlie! _

"Make a wish sweetheart." Dad said. I looked around me. Everyone that I cared about was there, smiling and happy and alive. I wanted it to stay like this forever. I closed my eyes and blew out the candles. Everybody cheered in response. At that moment the party began. I was sitting at a table watching people on the dance floor. I smiled when I saw Renesmee and Jacob playing around. I saw Ashley dancing with a random La Push guy and Beatrice and Caleb dancing with each other. I took another bit of my piece of cake.

"Hey birthday girl!" I smiled when I saw Seth come over.

"Hey." I said. He sat down in a chair next to me.

"How does it feel to be 16 years old?" He asked.

"I'm one year closer to you." I answered.

He gave me a small smile, "Well technically I'm _still _two years older than you."

"What happens when I reach your age? Are you going to start growing again?" I asked.

Seth nodded, "Yeah, I'm just going to have to stop changing as much."

"Are you going to miss it?" I asked.

"Carlie you are my number one priority now." Seth answered. "I could care less about being a werewolf anymore."

I smiled for some reason hearing him say that. It made me feel all warm inside. A slow song came on.

"Oh my gosh I love this song!" I exclaimed. Seth then got up and held out of his hand.

"May I have this dance?" He asked.

I giggled, "You may." I took his hand and walked out to the floor. We started dancing.

"Not bad Clearwater." I commented.

"What? You didn't think I could dance?" Seth asked.

"Well-"I started.

"See you assumed." He joked. I laughed and put my head on his shoulder. For a moment we just swayed there and I closed my eyes feeling completely content. I opened my eyes suddenly when I heard something. Seth and I were kind of close to the woods.

"What was that?" I asked.

Seth paused, "What?" I broke away from him.

"I think I heard something in the woods." I stated.

"It must just be an animal or something." Seth said. Then he got a strange look on his face.

"No I think I heard footsteps." I started towards the woods and Seth quickly followed me.

"No wait, Carlie stop!" He called. I had already stopped though when he caught up to me. He saw my face.

"Carlie! What's wrong? Are you okay?" He asked quickly. I was at a loss of words so I just pointed. He looked to where I was pointing and nearly jumped himself. What we both were seeing on was the words: **Ask them why you left **written on a tree in blood.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**I still don't own Twilight, only my characters but enjoy!**

**_(Present Day)(Cullen House)_**

"Oh my gosh." Alice said.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Who did it?" Renesmee asked.

"Stupid vampires!" Brandy commented.

"Hey!" Esme, Alice, and Renesmee said in unison.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Brandy said. "I didn't mean you guys. I meant Dean, he_ is _the one who did it right?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, we'll see."

We'll_ see? _Don't you know?" Collin asked.

"I don't know..." I answered.

"What!" Brandy and Collin exclaimed now in unison.

Alice laughed, "Carlie, you better start the story before they start getting angry."

I smiled, "Okay, okay let's begin."

* * *

_**(Two months ago)**_

"Seth." I whimpered. Seth put his arm over my shoulder.

"It's okay," He said trying to calm me down. "I got you." I saw his face go on high alert.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"There's a vampire around here." Seth said quietly. I looked around the dark forest. From what Seth said, the forest seemed scarier. I looked back at the tree and reread the words:** Ask them why you left. **

"Do you know what this means?" Seth asked me. I studied the words and then looked back at him.

"No." I answered. I don't why I didn't tell him. I mean I knew who wrote those words, but I just didn't tell him. He stared at me for a moment.

Then, he said, "Come on, we have to go find Jacob." We hustled out of the forest and back to the party. I paused, everyone looked like they were having so much fun. It almost felt cruel to make them worry, especially when my three friends knew nothing about this. Seth scanned the crowd and saw Jacob. He was sitting at table with Bella and Renesmee. I saw the two of them lock eyes and Jacob left Renesmee and Bella and walked over.

"Carlie why don't you try to go back to the party. This would be a lot easier if you could just keep everyone calm and distracted-especially your friends." He said. I nodded quietly and Seth looked at me for a moment then kissed me.

"Everything is going to be fine." Seth assured me.

I smiled at him, "I know."

"Hey Carlie, Happy Birthday." Jacob said when he came over.

"Thanks Jacob." I said smiling. Then I walked back over to Beatrice, Ashley, and Caleb. It was fun hanging out with them and I really did miss, but I couldn't help but realize how naïve they were. They probably didn't believe that vampires and werewolves never existed. Yet, they were unknowing surrounded by them. At some point a conversation we having I looked back at Seth and Jacob to see that Sam and my Dad had joined the conversation. It looked like an intense discussion. I watched Seth, he looked so much older, so much more protective. It was like the carefree Seth that I knew was gone.

"What are they talking about?" Beatrice's voice brought me back to the conversation.

"What?" I asked as I turned back to them.

"What are they talking about?" Beatrice asked again indicating to Seth and everyone else.

"I don't know, but tell me about Mr. Brian again. What happened to him?" I asked. That changed the flow of the conversation and ended the subject matter. After an hour or so, I heard my Dad call everyone's attention.

"Listen up everyone!" Dad called. "It's getting late and Carlie's friends and grandparents need to get to the airport tomorrow morning." We heard a collective _aw _, but everyone started to clear out. My Mom then drove us home and my friends and I spent the whole night together. Dad and Calvin did not come back that night. Ashley found that weird, but I just said that they needed to clean up. The next morning, we left the house and drove everyone to the airport. I felt sad that they were leaving, I mean they were apart of me. Caleb promised to visit again, which I believed. I hugged my grandparents and said goodbye to them. Then, my Mom and I watched them all get on the plane.

"Did Calvin and Dad come back to the house while we were gone?" I asked Mom in the car on the way back.

"I don't know Carlie. " Mom replied. "Your Dad called me and said that they were at this big meeting that was about to end." She looked at my face for a second, before looking back at the road.

"Sweetie I'm sorry that this happened on your birthday." She said.

"It's okay Mom." I said. "It _was _amazing to that point."

She smiled, "Really?"

"Really." I said.

"I'm glad you had a good time then." Mom added. When we finally got home, Mom said that she was going to go out to the deck and read. I just nodded and walked up stairs. I don't know why, but I was feeling pretty tired at the moment. When I got to my room, I opened the door and saw Seth read something on my bed.

"Well _hello_." I said closing my door. He looked up at me.

"You really read this stuff?" Seth remarked. He was holding one of my copies of seventeen magazine.

"Hey!" I exclaimed grabbing it. "I'm an ordinary teenage girl what do you expect?"

"You're not ordinary, you're extraordinary." Seth said.

I paused, "Okay, that was mushy!" I jumped onto my bed and into his lap.

"What, I'm a love struck teenager!" He exclaimed as he cuddled up to me.

"Oh no, you seemed a lot more than a teenager last night!" I commented.

"What?" He asked.

"Last night." I said. "I saw you talking to Jacob, Sam, and Dad. You looked so stern and focused. Like you were ten years older."

"Well physically I am." He said.

"But mentally you aren't." I said. "Seth, how old _were _you when you first changed?"

He paused, processing the question, "Fifteen." I got out of his lap and sat in front of him.

"How did it happen?" I asked.

"I knew you were going to ask this." He replied.

"I'm sorry." I said quickly seeing his face. He took my hand.

"No, don't be sorry." He said. "It'll tell you." He took a deep breath before speaking.

"It all seemed to happen in one night. Leah came in, mad at my Dad for some reason-probably having to do with Sam at the time-" He started.

"Sam?" I interrupted.

"Yeah, they dated for a back." Seth explained. "Another story that I will tell you later."

I nodded, "Okay continue."

He began, "So she got into an argument with Mom and Dad and she started shaking. That's when they kept telling her to calm down. Then _**bam** _she just changed into a wolf and jumped out the window. Dad's eyes widen and he started breathing heavy. I didn't know what to do, what to think that's when I just snapped and I changed."

"Oh my gosh." I said.

"Yeah." He said.

"Are your parents okay now?" I asked.

He looked down, "My Dad passed away." I saw and felt the pain on his face.

"I'm sorry Seth." Was all I said before hugging him. I hated seeing him upset.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Hey guys side note I'm picking up right the moment at the end. No time has passed. BTW Don't own twilight, never have and sadly never will:(**

_**(Two months ago) **_

"It's fine." Seth said as he pulled away. "Two years. You'd think I'd be totally over it by now." I rubbed his arm.

"No one can get totally over losing a parent." I said. "I mean he was your Dad." I couldn't imagine losing my Dad like that. A thought came to my mind.

"Seth, there's something I need to tell you." I said quietly. He looked up at me.

"What?" He asked.

"I think I know who wrote the words on the tree." I replied. His eyes suddenly became very alert.

"Now, I don't know this for sure." I said quickly. "But I think it was Dean."

"Dean?" Seth asked.

"Dean, the...the _vampire _who went to school with me." I honestly felt silly using the word vampire at the time. Then again, I had to consider the world that I had now been brought into.

"God, I knew it!" Seth exclaimed. He started towards the window.

"Seth, wait where are you going?" I asked grabbing his hand. He turned to me.

"I have to go and tell everyone this back at La Push. If you're right then he could still be around here." Seth answered.

"Promise you will be back in a minute?" I asked.

"Promise." Seth answered. He kissed my forehead before disappearing out the window. I sat there alone in my room in silence. I looked around the room. _It's so quiet _I thought. Great I just made myself scared for no reason! I got off my bed and opened the door. I went downstairs and found my mother in the kitchen. She was baking and humming along to a song in her head. She looked so peaceful and at home.

"Hi Mom." I greeted.

She looked up, "Hey sweetie." I pulled up a chair at the counter and sat down.

"Mom...we used to live here once before right?" I asked. She poured a cup of flour into the mixing bowl before speaking.

"Yes when you and Calvin were very young." she replied. She started mixing the ingredients together and I watched her for a moment.

"Like how young?" I inquired.

"Um." She thought for a moment. "I believe Calvin was two and you were just a little baby." Dean's words echoed in my mind: **_Ask them why you_ left?**

"Carlie!" I heard a voice say distantly. "Carlie!" I broke out of the trace I was in and saw my Mom standing there holding a spoon.

"Are you okay?" she asked with a worried look on her face.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." I said coming to my senses.

"Okay" Mom said. The same look still on her face. "Well I just was wondering if you still like to lick to the spoon?"

I laughed, "I still do Mom." I took the spoon and started licking the batter of the spoon. Then I stopped.

"Mom why did we leave Forks initially?" I asked before I could stop myself. Mom had just closed the stove by this time and she froze.

"Mom why did we leave Forks?" I asked again.

"Carlie you know we had to because your Dad's company moved him to New York." Mom explained.

"Mom then why would someone write down the words _**Ask them why you left** _in blood? I inquired. Mom sighed then came around and sat down in a chair next to me. She started at me in the face and put her hand on my cheek.

"I knew you were going to ask about this eventually." she commented.

"I told George that we should have told you sooner." she added. It looked like she was saying the last part more to herself then to me. She took a deep breath.

"Alright Carlie, I'm going to tell you why we left, but please promise you won't judge your father or me." Mom stated.

"I promise Mom I won't judge you guys." I assured her.

Mom nodded, "Okay."

She began, "In the beginning it was great. Your father and I had just gotten married and we were deeply in love. As you know he was my imprint and I was his. You know soul mates. We had just gotten a house right here in town and your father a great job. We decided then that it was time."

"Time for what?" I asked.

"Time to have kids!" Mom answered with a small smile.

She continued, "We were surrounded by family, it was perfect. Though, I had trouble pregnant. Your Dad and I tried for over a year. One day though, our struggle came to an end. I became pregnant. We were so happy! We brought every thing we need for a baby. There was even a little room set up in the house. Then, one morning I woke up and blood was all over my bed. I lost the baby." She was silent for a moment. I handed her a nearby napkin and she wiped her eyes. Then she kept talking.

"We were devastated." Mom said. "That's when we started looking into adoption. Your father and I figured that we could love a child as much as we loved each other. We soon came across a little girl named Destiny." She smiled. "She was five years old and had the cutest little smile. We adoption her not long after we met her and she soon became Destiny Winters."

"I had an older sister?" I asked.

Mom nodded, "Yes you did and for a while she was our only child. Until three years later, I finally became pregnant again. It was of course your brother Calvin. Oh Destiny loved him! She was eight or nine back then and loved playing house with him. Though, I don't think he remembers too much of it. Then two years later I had you and finally George and I had our little family. Then one night everything went very room in an instant." She paused and looked at me again.

"Remember what I asked of you Carlie." She reminded me.

"Mom, I promise I won't judge you guys." I assured her.

Mom nodded, "We went to a big reunion party in La Push one night, the five of us. For the couple the first couple hours, it was fun. Everything was perfect. I was changing your diaper while keeping a watch on Destiny and her friends at one point. Everything was going good until I looked up at one point and saw that she wasn't there. I panicked Carlie, I didn't see her anywhere, so I picked you up and went to go find your Dad. Together we got the whole party to search for her and the police were soon called. They searched for her for three days. On the third day, the police came to our door. They said that they needed to take us to the hospital. We thought that they had found her, we were excited. Then, they got quiet and said that I'm sorry but she was found dead this morning. That was the most heart-wrenching moment of my entire life. I thought my whole world was going to fall apart. We made them take us to the hospital to see her." She reached for another napkin.

"And what happened to her?" I asked.

"Her whole body was burned Carlie!" She cried and that's when she started crying. I took her into my arms and hugged her. There is nothing more saddening than seeing your mother cry. I almost did myself.

"We packed up right after the funeral." Mom said after she regained her composure. "We couldn't bare to stay after something horrific happened to our daughter. Your father asked for a transfer to New York since that's where my family was from. We never wanted to come back here, until Calvin started showing signs."

"Signs of the werewolf gene." I said. She nodded in response. I understood everything now, but one question still remained in my head. Why did Dean want me to know this?


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Hello my readers, welcome to chapter 22! Hope you enjoy!**

_**(Present Day) (Cullen House)**_

"Carlie I'm sorry about your sister." Renesmee said. She was now sitting on my lap.

I hugged her, "Thank you Nes."

Esme put her hand over her heart, "My deepest condolences to your family. I know that it must have been hard to lose a child."

"Who killed her?" Collin asked.

"Collin!" Alice exclaimed.

He turned to look at her, "What?"

"That's an inappropriate question." Alice said.

"She means that probably shouldn't have said that." Renesmee explained.

"I know that!" Collin said. "But I don't understand what was wrong."

"Guys it's fine." I said. "Plus Collin, I'm not done the story yet. You'll figure it out soon enough."

"She has a good point." Brandy chimed in.

" Fine." Collin said. The room was quiet again.

"So should I continue?" I asked.

"Please do." Renesmee said. Everyone laughed in response.

"Okay so where was I..."

* * *

_**(Two months ago)**_

It was late afternoon in the day and I was once again sitting in my room. I was absentmindedly flipping through one of my textbooks when I heard the front door unlock. I abandoned the textbook, jumped off the bed, and walked out my room. I went downstairs and saw that my Dad and Calvin were home. As soon I saw Calvin I jumped into his arms.

"What's up bro!" I said then I laughed.

He laughed, "Well guess I've been missed." Then, I saw my Dad and I went over and hugged him.

"Hey kid," He said. "You feeling okay?"

I nodded, "Better."

"Seth came back to the meeting and told us that you suspect Dean." Dad stated. "I should have never let you near him."

"Dad, it's not you fault." I said. "He was at my school, it couldn't be helped."

"What I'm wondering is if it is Dean, then why did he write the words: **_Ask them why you left_**on the tree?" Calvin asked.

"Actually, I can answer that question." My mother had come into the room. She looked straight at my Dad.

"I already told her George." she said.

My Dad looked solemn for a moment, then said, "I see."

"Why would he be asking about Destiny?" Mom asked. We all looked at each other as if each of us were thinking the same thing.

"Maybe he's the one that killed her." Calvin finally said out loud.

"What if he came back to kill Carlie!" Mom cried. I felt her arms go around me as if she was trying to protect me from some unknown danger. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. We all turned, as if Dean would be at the front door.

"I'll get it." Dean said and he walked towards the door and looked through the peephole.

"You can relax it's just Sam, Dad, Jacob, and Seth." He said. As soon as I heard Seth's name I perked up. Dad opened the door and Seth, my grandfather, Jacob, and Sam were standing there.

"Come in guys." Dad said. They all walked into the house and I ran over to Seth and hugged him.

"So what's going on." Calvin asked.

"We searched the area." Sam reported." We did pick up on his scent, but it led into the ocean."

"Wherever this Dean is." Grandpa added. "He's long gone from here."

"That's a relief at least." Mom stated.

"I let the Cullen's know about him. In case they seen him around their house or something." Jacob interjected.

"That's good, but we if he comes back around here?" Calvin asked.

"Well then we're going to have to put up a protect detail." Sam suggested.

"What?" I asked. Everyone looked at me, as if finally noticing that I was here.

"It won't be big." Grandpa assured me.

"Yeah," Seth added. "I'm around you most of the time."

"And I live with you." Calvin chimed in.

"Plus, we'll stretch out patrol out of here just be sure everything's okay." Sam turned to Jacob. "And I'm sure the Cullen's would be happy to help out."

"I'll talk to them, but I'm sure they won't mind." Jacob said.

"Great." Dad said.

"How long will this be?" I asked.

"Just a couple weeks." Sam answered. "Maybe a month." I nodded in response. A thought came to my mind though: _what about school? _

I woke up the next day and stared up at the ceiling. Shoot! With all that was happening I had forgotten about school. My alarm clock rang then and I rolled out of the bed to turn it off.

"I have got to remember to reset that thing." I said to myself. I walked over to my closet and opened it. I got dressed and looked myself over in the mirror. I looked...okay, I felt really tired but at least I wasn't wearing sweatpants. I grabbed my bag and opened my door. I walked downstairs and saw that my family was already downstairs eating breakfast.

"Morning Carlie." Mom said, she got up from the table to get my plate.

"Good morning." I said as I sat down in the last empty seat. "So who's outside my window this morning?"

Calvin paused thinking, "Um...Quil I think."

"Well tell him I'm fine, it's only been a day." I said. Mom put my plate of chocolate pancakes down in front of me. "Thanks mom."

"Carlie," Dad said. "We needed to start as soon as possible."

I sighed, "I know."

"It will only be a couple of weeks sweetheart." Mom assured me. After a couple minutes, the doorbell rang. I put my empty plate in the sink and picked up my bag.

"That's Seth, I've gotta go." I said to my family. I opened the door and saw Seth standing on the porch. I closed the door behind me.

"Hey." Seth said.

"Hi." I said.

"How are you feeling?" He asked then.

I shrugged, "Okay I guess. How many people were watching me last night?" We started walking towards his car.

"First it was Jacob, Jasper Cullen, and then Quil." He opened the passenger door in the car and I climbed in. "We're doing it in rotation." He shut the door and went around to climb into the driver's side.

"I just don't want this to burden anyone." I stated. Seth started the car and pulled out of the driveway.

"Carlie, everyone's willing to help. You are not a burden." He said.

"Hm." I sat back in the seat. "I just wish there could be one day, one day where I didn't have to worry about any of this supernatural stuff. Just be normal." Seth was quiet for a moment.

"You mean before you met me?" He asked, eyes straight on the road. I looked at his hurt face. I instantly felt bad.

"Oh no Seth, I don't regret meeting you. I would never regret meeting you! I just would like one day when were I didn't have to worry about everything." I explained. We pulled into the parking lot at school.

"I understand." He said. "I get it, sometimes I wish I could have one of those days too." I gave him a small smile, before leaning over and hugging him.

"I've gotta go." I said when I pulled away after a couple minutes. He nodded and I got out of the car and closed the door. I walked to the front doors of the school and walked in. I made it to my locker.

"Hey Carlie!" I heard someone exclaim. I turned to Lindsey standing there. I smiled, at least one of us was in a good mood.

"Hey!" I said. "How are you?"

"Good." She answered as she leaned against the locker. "You're party was amazing! One of the best around here."

" Really?" I asked as I closed the locker door.

"Definitely." She replied. We walked together to our first class-Bio. The bell rung as soon as we walked in the door.

"Welcome class." I looked up and saw a young woman sitting at the desk that would normally be occupied by our usual teacher Mr. Burns. She was pretty, with long blond hair and clear blemish free skin. She stood up and walked over to the board.

"My name is Ms. Klein." She announced as she wrote her name on the white board. She turned back to the class and smiled. Her eyes scanned the whole classroom, then fell on me. I was sitting in the front row, so her glaze was especially intense. I stared right back at her.

"So what are all your names?" She asked suddenly. That smile still remained on her face. At that point, everyone in my class went around and said their first and last name. Then it came to be my turn.

"And your name?" Ms. Klein asked.

"Carlie Winters." I answered almost automatically.

"Hm." She said. "Winters. I knew a Winters once."

"Really?" I asked.

She nodded, "Yeah." She paused for a moment, then she went back to talking about her being our new teacher. I sat there though, almost in my own world. Who was this woman and why was she acting like she had seen me before?

** Okay guys, there's a nice long one for you. Hope you enjoyed it! Remember, don't be afraid to tell me what you think!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Alright, here we go, here's Chapter 23!**

_**(Two months ago)**_

At the end of the day I walked across the parking lot over to Seth's car. I climbed into the passenger seat.

"Hey." He greeted me. I noticed that he had bags around his eyes.

"You look beat." I commented. "Were you on patrol today?" He nodded in response.

"You should just drive home. I could just call Calvin or my parents-" I suggested.

"No." Seth interjected. "I really wanted to show you something."

"Seth it can wait you look _exhausted _." I argued.

He started the car, "Don't worry about me Car, I never get any sleep anyways." We pulled out of the school parking lot and onto the main road.

"So where are we going?" I asked after a few minutes.

"You'll see." Seth answered.

"Oh Seth not that again!" I exclaimed.

"What?" He asked.

"I thought we promised that we would keep no more secrets from each other." I said.

"Don't worry you'll like this one." Seth said. I saw that we were driving out of town and into the forest.

"Seth?" I asked.

"Trust me Carlie. Do you think that I would ever really put you in danger?" He asked.

"No." I replied smiling a little. He parked the car and got out. Then, he came around and opened my door.

"Before you get out, I'm going to need you to close your eyes." He told me.

I sighed, "Really Seth?"

He nodded then laughed, "What? Do you not like surprises?

"No." I said.

"Could've fooled me." He commented.

"Well your surprise was something I kind of expected." I said.

He looked surprised by this, "Really?"

"No." I said and he grinned.

"Alright let's go Car." He said. I got out the car and closed my eyes. I felt him put his hands around my eyes.

"Ready?" He whispered.

"Ready." I replied. Seth started leading me through the forest. Around us I heard rustling leaves, small animals, and birds chirping. Then we stopped.

"Carlie, do you remember what you told me this morning?" He asked.

"I wished for one day not to worry about anything supernatural." I repeated.

"That's right." He said. He turned me around.

"Are you ready?" He asked. I nodded in response. He took his hands off my eyes and I opened them instantly. What I seen almost took my breath away. It was a field, an open field with tall green grass. There were wild flowers scattered everywhere and the sunlight seemed to hit the area perfectly.

"What do you think?" He asked.

"Beautiful." I said taking in the site. I walked into the grass and laid down in the sunlight. Seth laid down next to me.

"Seth, this is amazing." I whispered.

"I know." He said smiling. "I found this place not too long ago. I come here to think about things sometimes."

"Does anyone else know about this?" I asked.

"Nope, just you and me." Seth answered.

"Wow." I said. I sat up and he sat up with me.

"What's wrong?" He asked. All of sudden, I took him by surprise and jumped on top of him. We rolled in the grass, before I finally ended up on top of him. I sat up a little and looked down at him. He was grinning from ear to ear. I leaned down and kissed him. His hand some how ended up on the small of my back, pulling me closer to him. This was going to be the best afternoon of my entire life.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24:**

**Hi guys! I'm back with another chapter, so enjoy! BTW: I don't own Twilight, only this story!**

_**(Two months ago)**_

I got home and went upstairs to do my homework. It was a normal night and a normal routine. Well as normal as you can get when you protection detail is full of vampires and werewolves. Once we had cleared the table after dinner, my Mom told my Dad, Calvin, and I to sit back down at the dinner table.

"Now everybody I have something very special for dessert." Mom announced.

"All right!" Calvin exclaimed.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well," Mom said as she opened the fridge. "Do you guys remember what we always used to go get on Bird Street and 1st in New York?"

"The cannolis' right?" I asked.

"That's right." Mom replied. She pulled out a white box filled with five cannolis and set it on the table in front of us.

"Yes!" Calvin exclaimed as he picked one up and took a bite.

"Thanks sweetheart." Dad said as he kissed my Mom. I picked up a cannoli and bite right in. I smiled as I tasted the sweetness of the pastry, but then I noticed that it had a strange after taste. I thought about saying something, then I figured that maybe the bakery just made it a little differently. Once desert was done, I said goodnight to my family and went back upstairs. I started to do my homework, but after a while I was starting to feel a little tired. I slowly felt myself nodding and nodding.

"Wow!" I exclaimed waking myself up. "I almost fell asleep." I looked around my round, it was getting darker.

"Well I guess I could finish in the morning." I said. I got changed into my pajamas and laid down in my bed. I was starting to fall asleep when I finally turned the lamp off.

I jerked awake when I felt a chill go down my spine. For a moment, my sight was a little blurry. Then I blinked my eyes multiple times to clear everything up. I was outside in a room. The room was bare, but grand. Like it belonged to a really rich and wealthy person. The only thing in the room was a couch which I was sitting on.

"Oh my gosh where am I?" I whispered to myself. I looked down at myself. I was still wear my pjs, only now I was also wearing my uggs and a sweatshirt.

"Who put these on me?" I asked. I also noticed that my hands were bound. "Oh no." I heard voices coming from the hallway. I moved a little towards the door so I could hear what they were saying.

"You had to take her in the middle of the night!" said a man's voice.

"It was the only way I could get her out of there, they were watching her like a hawk!" another guy said.

"It doesn't matter, she's here now and she's perfect." Another man's voice said. This voice was gruffer, deeper older and what he said next gave me chills.

"Just like her sister." He said. I heard them all start opening the door and I quickly closed my eyes.

"You can open your eyes now Carlie. We all know you are awake." a man said. I opened my eyes and saw these men staring at me. They all had very pale skin and their eyes were all red.

"Hello Carlie." The old man said. He was sitting on the couch closest to me.

"Where am I?" I asked. The old man laughed.

"Teenagers, no manners." He said. "I think what you meant to say was hello Mr. Asher." I remained silent and just stared at the man.

"Say hello Mr. Asher." The man said again. This time with more base and with a certain look in his eye. A look that sent chills down my spine.

"No." I said with confidence. I don't know where the sudden burst of confidence came from, but it was there. This time his face had no sign of cheerful niceness in sight. His face was straight and this time he was glaring at me.

"Now Carlie, I don't want to do this the hard way, but I will. Though I will give you one more chance." He said simply. For the longest moment we stared at each other. I thought about what my Dad or my brother or my Mom or Seth would do in this moment. They would probably fight back, but I realized that wasn't in the right position to fight just yet.

"Hello Mr. Asher." I stated. A smile reappeared on his face and he chuckled.

"Well now that that's over with, we can move on!" Mr. Asher exclaimed. "All right Carlie, here's the thing: you may not know too much about us, but we know a lot about you."

"What?" I asked.

"Oh yes," Mr. Asher said. "You have been on our radar for years. You just only proved to be harder to get when you got involved with those werewolves and _others_."

"You mean the Cullens ?" I asked.

"Well you could call them that." Mr. Asher replied.

"Can you please tell me what's going on?" I asked.

"Oh, we have plenty of time for questions." Mr. Asher interjected. "But right now we've got some things we need to take care of." He stood up and walked towards the door. The two guys followed him. They left as fast as they came. I started to struggle harder._ I need to go out of here. _I thought.

**_(Present Day-Cullen House)_**

"Okay guys, so this is going to be one of those times." I announced.

"What?" Collin asked.

"This is going to be one of those times where this isn't exactly my point of view." I explained. "This is actually what Seth told me later."

"We understand." Alice said.

"Yeah." Everyone else said in unison.

"Okay well here we go..."

_**(Seth's POV as told by Carlie)**_

I woke up suddenly in the middle of the night. Something wasn't right, I could feel it. I jumped out of bed and put my jeans on. I ran out of my room and down the stairs.

"Seth." I paused and saw Leah standing at the top of the stairs. "Where are you going?"

"To Carlie's." I answered. "Something's not right." I didn't wait for her answer and I left the house. I ran into the woods and changed.

_Guys! Guys! __Guys! Come on! _I thought.

_Seth! _It was Jared. _Quil, Embry, Paul, and I are right behind you. Keep going! _

_Okay, thanks guys. _I thought. I was glad that I at least had other people behind me. I just needed to make sure that Carlie was okay. I just needed too. I made it to her house and paused. I saw that the lights were on in her house and Billy Black's truck was in the driveway. I changed back and I walked right up to the front door. I knocked on the door.

"Come on. Come on." I said to myself. The door finally opened and Calvin was standing there.

"Seth"

"What happened!" I burst through the front door and looked around. Mrs. Winters was in the living room with Emily, it looked like she had been crying. Mr. Winters, Billy Black, Sam, and Jake were sitting in the dining room all staring at me.

"No...No..." I said. I felt my breathing getting heavier and faster. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Seth calm down." Calvin stated. I took a deep breath and felt myself calming down.

"They got her didn't they?" I asked.

"In the middle of the night." Mr. Winters replied. His face was blank, like it still hadn't totally clicked with him that his daughter gone.

"Well, what are we going to do?" I asked. "What's happening?" We all heard someone knock on the door again. Calvin walked over and opened the door. Jared, Embry, Quil, and Paul walked into the house.

"Hey guys." Calvin said.

"Hey." Jared said.

"Is it true? Did they get her?" Quil asked. Everyone nodded in response.

"So what's the plan?" Embry asked.

"Well we're going to try and track Carlie's scent." Sam answered. "What we know is that it's definitely a vampire."

"The Cullens are going to look into some of their connections in the area." Jacob added. "See if anyone knows who might of taken her or if they'd seen anything."

"So are a group of people going to track her scent?" I asked. "Or is it just one person?"

"Maybe four or five." Sam replied.

"Then I want to be apart of it." I demanded.

"Seth-"

"No Sam, I _need _to go. She's my imprint. I was supposed to protect her!" I exclaimed. I hadn't noticed that my voice had gotten louder and I looked was again staring at me.

Sam sighed,"Seth, as I was about to say before. You can go. It's going to be me, Jake, Calvin, and-"

"Me." We all turned around and saw Leah standing before us.

"Lee, how'd you get in here?" I asked.

"Easy, I picked the lock to the back door." Leah replied.

"Leah, I don't think it's a good idea." Sam said.

"Well I don't care what you think Sam. I'm Jacob's beta, so I should be going too." Leah stated. Everyone looked at Jake.

"Sam, she's right. Plus, Seth's her little brother." Jake said.

"Thank you Jake." Leah said crossing her arms.

Sam sighed, "Fine, it's set then It will be Leah, Seth, Calvin, Jake, and I."

**Okay guys, I'm going to end it there. I know it's been a while, but I posted a nice long chapter. Enjoy! More chapters will be posted soon, I promise. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**Hey guys! Welcome to chapter 25. I hope you all enjoy it! But don't forget that I don't own Twilight. Only this story.**

_**(Carlie's POV)**_

I sighed, "I need to get out of here." It had been 20 minutes since Mr. Asher and those guys left. My hands and my feet were bound and I was sitting there on the couch like a sitting duck. A few months ago, I would have been crying, screaming, and begging them to take me home. Now though, after meeting Seth and being thrusted into this new and crazy world. I felt somewhat braver, like I just had a little bit more courage under my belt. _Seth _I thought. _I wonder if he knows that I'm gone. I wonder if he's looking for me right now. _That gave me a little bit of hope. I needed to get out of here and see Seth. I needed to survive. I looked around the room again. There wasn't much furniture in here. Only this couch, a couple paintings, and a desk and chair.

"The desk." I said to myself. _Maybe there is something sharp in the drawers. _I thought. I wiggled myself around on the couch so I was sitting with my feet on the ground. I paused to make sure no one was coming. It was silent. I thought through my next move. I knew that if I stood up right away I would fall down, make a lot of noise and most likely break my nose. I decided that I should try crawling in the floor. I got on the ground and on my knees. I began attempting to crawl towards the desk. It took me forever honestly, but I finally made it. My hands were bound, so I had to use my mouth to open the drawers. I opened the first drawer closest to the bottom. Nothing-just pieces of paper and a couple pencils.

"Okay, let's see what's in drawer number 2." I whispered to myself. Again, nothing-just books. I stretched myself up to reach the top and last drawer. I opened it with my mouth. I looked inside paper again, a pen, and scissors.

"Yes!" I said to myself. I cheered inside. _Now all I have to do is get them out. _I thought. I got on my knees and put the scissors in my mouth. I pulled them out and they fell on the floor. I paused in case anyone had heard the sound. When I heard nothing, I crawled over the scissors and picked then up with my bound hands.

"If they can do this in the movies, I can do this too." I pulled apart the scissors and I started using them as a knife.

"Come on, come on." I said to myself. I heard the door open and I paused. _Uh-oh _I thought. I dropped the scissors and sat on them to hide them.

"What are you doing?" I heard someone ask. I turned and saw a familiar face walking toward me.

"Dean." I said.

"No not Dean, David." He stated.

"What?" I asked clearly confused.

"My name is _David _not _Dean _you idiotic little girl," He grabbed my hair and pulled my head back so I was face to face with him. "say my name." It hurt so much, but I held back my tears. I wasn't going to let him see me cry. I remained silent and he pulled harder.

"Say it," he repeated.

"David," I managed to get out. He threw my me to the ground and I hit my head hard on the floor. It me a little while to get my barrings, because I felt a little disoriented.

"What are these," I heard David ask. I looked up again and saw him holding the scissors. "were you trying to escape?" I remained silent again. He picked me up and pushed against the wall. I was again face to face with him, looking him straight in the eye. They were blood red.

"Answer," He demanded.

"No, I won't," I replied staring him down.

"I would kill you right now, but unfortunately Asher wants you alive." David whispered. He leaded into me and smelled my neck. I was really turned off by it.

"But," he whispered against my neck. "since you insist on trying to escape. You will have to be moved to more secure location." He turned me around so I was facing the wall. "So I will have to do this." That's when I saw my face headed towards the wall and then I blacked out.

_**(Seth's POV as told by Carlie) **_

We followed her scent for about a mile into the woods.

_Wow they took her a long way. _Calvin thought.

_I know. _Leah thought.

_Guys I hear something. _Jake thought suddenly. The five of us stopped and began sniffing around.

_I hear something too. _Calvin thought. All of a sudden, we saw a flash of a shadow in the woods. Then another only a second later.

_Guys get ready, I have a bad feeling about this. _Sam thought. Suddenly, a random vampire attacked Calvin. Luckily, he managed to kill it. Next thing we knew, we were surrounded by four vampires. The five of us looked at each other, I knew we were all thinking the same thing.

_Let's go. _I thought. We fought the vampires at that point. They were skillfully, but we'd fought vampires like this before it was in out blood. We managed to kill three of them. I turned to see Jake and Leah holding one of them down.

_I'm going to change._Sam thought. He went behind a tree and changed into his human form. He came back and walked over to the vampire. It was struggling but Jake and Lee had a good grip on it.

I watched Sam take out Carlie's picture, "Have you seen this girl?" The vampire didn't answer, instead he tried spit on her picture. Sam pulled away before anything could get on it. It took all my might not to go and rip out that leech's throat. I never use that word, but that thing was definitely a leech. Leah and Jake tighten their grip on it.

"Yes." It mumbled.

"Where," Sam asked, but Leah accidentally lost her grip and the leech tried to attack Sam. Jake, Leah, Calvin, and I managed to kill it. Sam changed back.

_Great job Leah. _Calvin thought.

_Shut up. _Leah thought. I could tell that there was going to be an argument and I was really tired of all the fighting.

_How about you both shut up._ I thought. By the look on everyone's faces I could tell they were surprised at how annoyed I sounded. _It doesn't matter what happened, all we need to care about is finding Carlie. Who knows what is happening to her. _

_Seth's right, we need to keep going. _Jake thought. Everyone agreed with him on that.

_Since that vampire claims he's seen her, she could be in the area. _Sam thought. That's true, which means that we could be getting closer. Closer to Carlie.


End file.
